OOOFrame
by Fall2Glory
Summary: The Void was a mysterious place, but who knew a Rift to a new world could open there. Nezha and Nova end up crash landing in this world, so let's see how they handle Greeed and Medal Monsters
1. OOO No

**F2G: Another story, another idea that won't die in my head.**

 **UK: And another one to be left unfinished…**

 **F2G: I swear all of my shit will be continued… eventually… probably when I can play YGoPro again and when I complete the War Within (Damn you Sedna Junction!)**

 **UK: Fair enough, but at least the help's sufficient enough.**

 **F2G: True, and I only need to forge a weapon to finally get the right to start the quest.**

 **UK: That's good then! :3**

 **F2G: Yup! Anyway, for anyone wondering why this is a thing now… I was bored and my mind goes nuts when bored.**

 **UK: Wish that could happen to me. I've yet to think of anything original these days. -_-**

 **F2G: Being a high Functioning Psychopath helps.**

 **UK: Yep. XD**

 **F2G: Also, that was a joke on what the latin for Psycho and Path stands for (I have Aspergers, so yeah, not mentally alright… also slightly sociopathic)**

 **UK: Oh, I must've not got the joke then… Oops. .-. (Aren't we all psycho's in our own little worlds? :3)**

 **F2G: Psycho = Mental. Path = Disease (Fair enough!)**

 **UK: Ah, okay. I've been getting better at telling jokes online, but not all the way there yet. XD**

 **F2G: Well this fanfic will help, especially since Eiji is involved… honestly it was either OOO or Fourze.**

 **UK: Yep. Couldn't decide which because the both of them were really good series, but OOO's managed to get the better of us.**

 **F2G: Well to be fair he was the first series we finished, but the second I started (I still need to finish Decade)**

 **UK: Yeah, OOO's was my first (And finally gotten to finish the rest of the episodes. So sad! 3X), so later on was Fourze. To be honest, I was so weirded out on the very first episode! XD**

 **F2G: You have to remember though, Anime can get weirder than any Rider Series.**

 **UK: True enough. o~o**

 **F2G: … Anyway, I'm just going to say the first line of OOO opening now then insert a Line Break.**

 **UK: Good enough from me. :3**

 ** _You count the medals 1, 2, and 3! Life goes on! Anything goes! Coming up OOO!_**

-LineBreak-

The Void. A Realm that exists outside of time and home to the once great Orokin. It is here we see a ship smoking and flying at uncontrollable speeds. On this very damaged vessels were two Biotic Machines called Warframes. One was androgynous in design and seemed child-like, the other was obviously female and taller with matter and antimatter interacting in harmony around her. These were Nezha and Nova respectively.

Now as for why the ship was in such a condition... "Why didn't you stop me from pushing the button Nova?!" Nezha panicked as he tried to keep control of the ship, especially since Ordis was down.

Nova crossed her arms in defiance. "It's so that I don't get myself being bothered anymore by you than I already do. Your childishness will one day get yourself killed and this is the exact theory that's happening now to the both of us."

"We have Respawn and it was an Old Orokin Derelict we were on! Is now the time to be pettier than Wukong!?" The Androgynous Frame shouted as the lights turned red and Nezha lost control of the ship.

"I'm not pettier than that fool of a Frame, Nezha! I just find you more annoying to be around than any other." Nova directed her attention away from the other Frame, pouting slightly at his speech antics.

"And to think I thought you were huggable when we met!" Nezha shouted as the ship started heading to what looked like a foggy, flowing glass wall.

"Wait, you were thinking of me as a huggable type?! Not in a lifetime!" Nova angrily shouts after her head swiveled quickly towards Nezha.

"Yes! I see that now! I swear, Valkyr was less bitchy" Nezha complained before the ship suddenly flew through the glass.

-LineBreak-

The Kougami Foundation was a group dedicated to the betterment of Mankind. They were led by the famous Kousei Kougami. However this man had a kind of obsession for two things. One was greed, the other was "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you" he sang as a monitor showed the status of several people fighting strange monsters made of coins. One after the other each one would flat-line, except one. But he kept singing the song as he finished a cake "Happy Birthday to Greeed" he finished and held up the cake, only for an explosion to occur right outside of the city, causing him to drop it and his assistant to say, after a moment, "Oops."

-LineBreak-

The ship was mostly intact on the outside, but the inside was a total mess as bobble heads of Frames, ship consoles and even a Kubrow egg were thrown everywhere as Nezha laid on the ground "Hehe, did anyone get the name of that Juggernaut?" he asked in a daze as he was buried under a piece of medal.

A groan escapes from Nova, who's currently flipped upside down beside the left side of the ship. "What about a Juggernaut, idiot?" she asks in a mumbling voice, her hand coming up to rest on her forehead. A headache was coming on and she was never fond of getting them.

"Oh, we're alive! Yay!" Nezha cheered as he pushed the medal off and got up with his hands in the air. Only to fall back down when he realized that he had no clue what just happened. "Where are we?" he muttered as he looked upside down out the front window.

"Thank the Lotus that we're alive, but as to where we are, I have no clue." She replied as she started to get up, although being upside down had made her a bit dizzy.

Nezha sat up and tried to get a better look outside "It looks like Earth, but it seems less, Jungle-y" he observed as he looked at the trees and grass and the very conspicuous city "Huh, are those ruins" he questioned as he pressed his face to the window.

Nova walks up beside him and takes an observant look towards the city. "That doesn't look like any ruins that I've ever seen beforehand. This doesn't feel like the Earth we know…"

Nezha just looked at Nova for a moment before saying "Who's idea was it to put the exit on the bottom of the ship?" he questioned, checking to see if they got lucky and were on top of something and the door wasn't blocked.

"By my guess, some idiot designers. I wouldn't blame them entirely though on putting the door on the bottom to act like a hatch." Nova replies back, but she doesn't acknowledge Nezha checking to see if the exit was blocked or not.

"Either that or they didn't think the ship would land like this… then again it is only meant for drop off and pick-up" he muttered as he tried opening the hatch. The jumped on it, the laid on it like usual, before giving up and poking the frame of the hatch.

"Fair enough. How was it that we've picked this type of ship in the first place, Nezha?" The other Frame questions as a tone of skepticism was laced in her voice. Since she has a helmet, giving emotions was difficult towards others.

Nezha just shrugged before replying "Mom said that this ship was the fastest and most convenient" he replied to Nova as he took the Chakram off his back and heated up the blade, before trying to cut his way out.

Nova hums in acceptance. "Figures, but not for this type of situation. What an inconvenience we've came across…" She sighs as, again, places a hand on her forehead while she shakes her head in dismay.

After a few moments of concentration Nezha finally cuts the door out, only to fall with it since he was standing on top of it. "I'm okay! Oh hello Mister squirrel, I thought you went extinct!" he gleefully shouted from the now freed exit.

"Squirrel? Since when have squirrels not become extinct?" A hint of suspiciousness was etched in Nova's voice as she made her way towards the hatch and drops down to the ground next to Nezha. With one look at the brown creature, she stood still in surprise. "It's not possible for this species to exist… This is definitely not our Earth, Nezha…"

"Oh. That probably explains why we aren't being shot by any Grineer and why people aren't shooting us" Nezha realized before he looked around and muttered "is this a park?"

"Very true... " Nova whispers as she takes a look around their surroundings. She finds various equipments placed in different spots, one being swings and another being a slide. "You're right for once, Nezha. This does look like a park."

Nezha was no longer by Nova when she said he was right, but was now swinging from a swing set "This is less fun when you can run faster" he muttered before jumping off.

The female Frame chuckles at his response as she leans on the swing's pole. "Indeed. Feels more free than most things like swings."

"Yeah… what's that noise" Nezha questioned as the sound of motors reach his 'ears' before he looked at a nearby street.

Nova turns her head towards the motorized noise, spotting a group of bi-wheeled vehicles crossing a street nearby. "Whatever it is, it doesn't sound good…"

"Nova, you said that about Valkyr's Hysteria" Nezha reminded the female Frame as he looked at the bikes "those look amazing" he gasped in awe.

"One, this doesn't equal to Valkyr's Hysteria. All of this happening to us isn't sounding good in the slightest." As she speaks, Nova had her 'eyes' set towards the vehicles. Once she heard Nezha saying about them being amazing, she whips her head towards him. "They don't look like much, per se. I see them as a hazard." A bit of venom went into her voice.

"Nova~!" Nezha whined before continuing "Don't kill anyone yet, for all we know they are just people and not evil things" he requested from the Antimatter Mistress.

Huffing out of annoyance, she crosses her arms with a defiant stance. "That's not going to change my opinion about them being hazardous. We both know no one could be trusted, not people, not anyone, but our own…"

"But Nova, like you said, this isn't our Earth, which means that no one here is like the Grineer or the Corpus. Besides, we left our weapons on the ship" the Flaming Trap told Nova as the bikes eventually stopped near them.

"Indeed, I have said that, but they are still non-friendly because this Earth isn't like ours, thus making it new territory of enemies to discover." Sighing, her head tilts forwards, her voice taking a bit of worry and authority. "Look, I'm saying this as a semi-friend towards you, Nezha. I'm not holding responsibility over you being endangered on this unknown look-alike Earth, but I will protect you by all means if I have to. A Frame for a Frame until the end of time..."

Beginning to head towards the wrecked ship to get her weapons, she fails to notice the owners of the bikes pointing their weapons towards them.

"W-wait! We just got here" Nezha shouted, holding his arms out waving his hands, when he noticed the guns pointing at them. He'd prefer to not kill the first people they met.

Once out of the ship with her weapons in hand, she stops in her tracks once spotting the guns being aimed that the both of them. Running up in front of Nezha, she takes a defensive stance and activates her Null Star ability. Antimatter particles appear and orbit around her body. "Don't you dare hurt him!" She shouts, venom laced in her voice as she readies herself for when the gunmen start their attack.

"God Dammit Nova" Nezha muttered before he grabbed her arm and threw his Blazing Chakram towards a nearby building, before they suddenly just disappeared and reappeared on the roof "We didn't have to fight Nova. Why did you provoke them" the childlike Frame questioned calmly, reminding Nova that he was still dangerous himself.

The Null Star ability fades as Nova grips her hand on her arm. Feeling a bit embarrassed by her actions, she tilts her head away from Nezha before speaking. "It was a part of quick instincts, Nezha. To be fair, they were the ones provoking us. Not us towards them. You saw them having guns pointing out -"

"At two unknown entities of questionable origin" Nezha interrupted before looking at the people from the roof as one yelled at their subordinates in another language "who didn't speak the same language"

Even without a frown showing, a bit of concern and disheartenment came off of her. "It was out of safety precautions… I chose to act upon my instincts and held defensive measures so that you wouldn't have been shot. I was protecting you from them after all."

If Nezha could smile, he would, but he decided to say, back in his normal childish tone "Then how about we go back down there and apologize, after all they can obviously see us, which is good because I was hoping they were observant" Nezha pointed out with his hands on his hips, looking to damn proud of himself.

Nova scoffs lightly at his childishness resurfacing, wanting to roll her eyes at him. Again, with a helmet, it's difficult to show emotions. "Alright, we can go down there and apologize." She walks up towards him and swiftly points a finger at his face. "However, if they show hostility towards us after we do our deed, then-"

"Then I'll just burn them alive" he sounded to happy when saying that. If it was anyone else, it'd be worrying, but considering who it is.

Smiling softly behind her helmet, Nova nods her head in acceptance. "That'll be fine by me then, Nezha."

"Let's go!" he cheered before he grabbed Nova's arm and jumped down from the roof and landed softly on the ground before bowing and saying "We're sorry for scaring ya!"

Nova followed suit, bowing her head as she spoke in a soft apologetic voice. "Indeed. We apologize for such frightening inconvenience towards you this evening, gentlemen."

One of the helmeted men ran in front and opened a laptop and pointed the screen towards them as a man in a Pinkish Red suit said in English "Apology accepted, but I believe we should apologize for scaring you" he said as they all bowed.

"Apology accepted Mr. Pink!" Nezha cheered again before it looked like he was beaming, a few gentleman swore he was generating light. "Pleasure to meetcha!"

Chuckling at Nezha's fake name, she replies to the other Frame. "It isn't wise to think of a person with a colored name. He has a proper signature than 'Mr. Pink'."

The man chuckled good-naturedly "It's quite alright, it was my fault for not introducing myself. I am Kousei Kougami, the head of the Kougami Foundation" he introduced himself.

Nezha nodded before he introduced himself "I'm Nezha and this is Nova!"

"It is a pleasure of meeting you, Mr. Kougami." Nova bows her head again, but a little this time.

"I know it may seem a little presumptuous, but despite us just meeting, I must say you couldn't of come at a worse time" Kougami told them as Nezha tilted his head.

"Oh? Why? Does it have to do with some sort of attack?" the childlike Frame questioned before Kougami nodded.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Recently a group called the Greeed were revived, but we don't have any defense against them" he told them.

Nezha looked at Nova, it was obvious what he wanted to do.

Nova nodded her head towards Nezha, then back to Kougami. "How would we help you in this situation, sir?" she asks.

Kougami smiled before saying "Until a new OOO appears and agrees to work with us, we'll need people to fight against the Greeed and their Yummies. We can repay you and ensure that your vessel is repaired as compensation" he told them.

Nezha beamed again and nodded his head "We'll help. But if how your men acted, it'd probably be best for us to hide from the public" Nezha told Kougami who understood.

"I'll have my men cover up the crash as a stray meteor and have them escort you to the building. Is that good?" he offered as Nezha nodded.

"We agree to your terms and services." Nova speaks with much appreciation.

Kougami smiled "Then let us wish this alliance, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Nova and Nezha, I'll speak to you two personally soon" he told them before the call ended.

Nezha cheered again and yelled "Happy Birthday!" in agreement before remembering to quickly run to the ship and grabbing some weapons. "I'm ready" he claimed as he had a small pack and two visible handguns holstered on his hips.

"I am ready as I could be as well." Nova declares, already having her weapons in hand from earlier.

Two of the men gestured for them to get on and handed them both helmets, before realising that they probably wouldn't fit and just putting them back.

Nezha hopped onto one of the bikes, beaming in joy as he acted like his usual self once they started moving, and looking at everything in wonder.

Smiling towards Nezha being his usual self, she asks him in a yelling voice because of the wind nearly muffling it. "Having fun for your first time on a vehicle like this, Nezha?"

"Yeah, sucks that we have to go through back alleys though" he pouted slightly before getting distracted again.

"That is true, but it's a safer way of getting to the building than being on public streets." She counters, but her response wasn't noticed by the other Frame.

Suddenly, Nezha heard an explosion occur not too far off from their location. "What was that?" he questioned before suddenly hopping off the bike and running towards the noise, using his Blazing Chakram to cover distance quickly.

Nova also jumps off from the bike and hurries after Nezha, her Null Star ability activating once again. Once the both of them reached the site where the explosion appeared, the Antimatter Frame looks around for danger. "Keep an eye out on what made that explosion, Nezha. They could come out-"

"You mean like that Mantis Man right there?" Nezha pointed towards the Mantis Yummy who was threatening someone and a … hand? "Nova, can hands fly?"

Even she was confused upon seeing a hand levitating off from the ground. "None that I have known before. This could be a special case…"

"...I blame Limbo" he deadpanned before throwing his Blazing Chakram at the Yummy, the flaming bladed saucer hitting it on the side, creating sparks as Nezha suddenly appeared and kicked it in the face, at the same time activating his Fire Walker ability on contact, burning it. From there he kicked off it and landed beside the human and hand "Sup?"

After Nezha's attacks were done, Nova uses her Worm Hole ability and hops into it. Upon coming out next to the Mantis Man, one by one, the particles from the Null Star ability come into contact. Since there were eight particles, each one of them makes direct damage towards the enemy. She creates another Worm Hole after doing her attack, then teleports next to her friend and in front of the person and hand.

"Greetings to you two." She address them politely with a bob of her head.

"So, what's that thing" Nezha questioned the human as he pointed to the hand.

Nova slaps the back of her hand lightly at Nezha's arm, a scowl present behind her helmet. "Even though this hand is sentient, Nezha, we should be polite incase it's hostile."

"Oh… well we should probably kill the Mantis before this conversation continues" Nezha pointed out and drew his Duel Akalex and aimed at the Yummy.

"Agreed." She replies while pulling out her Lenz bow, aiming the ammo arrow towards the Yummy as well.

Both attacks from the Frames hit the Yummy with full force, knocking him to the ground with a roll afterwards. However, what they didn't expect during their battle with the Mantis Man was the hand giving the man a rectangular block of stone and the conversation between them. From the hand giving three strange coins to the person and a demonstration on how to use the two, the transformation commences.

"Henshin!" shouted the human

TAKA! TORA! BATTE!

TaToBa! TaToBa! TaToBa!

Nezha turned to look at the human and saw several coins moving around him before a coin for a Hawk, Tiger and Grasshopper stopped in front of him "Woah!"

In the man's place stood a black suited entity with three sets of colors on each part of him. The green for the legs, the yellow with a tiger face design for the chestplate and arms, and the red with a full hawk design for the helmet.

With a turn of her head when hearing Nezha, Nova stiffened in her stance while having an ammo arrow ready to be shot. "Well, that looks new…" She mumbles before shooting the ammo arrow at the Mantis..

Nezha fired another shot at the Mantis Yummy, this time coins coming from it. "Eh? That's not blood" he muttered confused.

"Many mysteries unravelled within a short amount of time… How convenient." Uva comments in amusement, watching from a distance away.

"Whatever this specimen contains, it's not normal for it to spill silver coins…" Nova replies as she walks up to the Mantis Yummy, who was now on the ground again, and takes a silver coin to inspect it. It had a Grasshopper design in the middle of it. "Strange…" Was the only comment the Antimatter Frame makes upon examination.

"Welp! I wonder if it's organs are made of the same thing" Nezha muttered with a morbid curiosity as he holstered his pistols before he put his hand behind his back and blue energy materialized into a Dark Dagger as he held it in a backhanded grip. "Let's find out" he muttered before he ran forward.

Before he shoots, the Mantis Yummy comes running up towards Nezha with an outstretched arm. At the same time, the armored entity comes jumping in the way and blocks the attack from hitting the Frame. Giving the Yummy a punch to the head, the opponent staggers and then gets hit with a kick to the abdomen.

While it staggered, Nezha took the opening and plunged the Dagger right into it's throat, before ripping it forward, coins coming out profusely. "That was even easier then I thought it'd be. Thanks Mr. Traffic Light!" Nezha chirped in appreciation.

The armored person looks at Nezha for a moment, but because of the mask, the surprise expression wasn't shown. However, he gave a confused, yet frightened, noise towards the Frame.

"It seems that this new player is frightened by your curiosity." Nova comments before sighing. "I wish you could tone down the morbidness even a little bit when meeting someone new…"

"Well I'm sorry if we're literal War Machines. Besides, you were fine with it." Nezha murmured before looking around "Where'd the Hand go?"

"That's because I've grown accustomed to it over the years. He hasn't even before a minute was up." She retorts, then looks a bit around for the hand. "I haven't acknowledged the other specimen leaving this vicinity, so I have no clue as to where it went."

"Well, should we go back to those nice people from earlier?" Nezha suggested while sheathing the dagger, before it disappeared.

"Once we're done with this creature, we can." As soon as Nova had said that, an explosion occurred at the continued battle between the Yummy and the armored person.

"D-did it just explode?" Nezha questioned, dumbfounded and impressed.

The two looked to where the Mantis creature once stood, but instead of it still standing, in its place was a pile of silver coins with some scattered around. The hand had once again reappeared, snatching some of the raining coins as they fell.

Nezha, mostly out of curiosity, grabbed the hand "What are you Mr. Hand?" he questioned, not really expecting an answer.

The hand struggles to get out of Nezha's grip for a bit before flicking its fingers towards the Frame's face. Its claws were nearly at his helmet.. "Oi! Let go of me, you asshole!"

Nezha dropped the hand in surprise "Nova!~" He whined "The hand is breaking the laws of Physics! That's our job!"

"This is more strange than Limbo doing his similar ability…" Nova replies with interesting in her tone of voice. She slightly bends towards the hand, not getting too close to it to have its claws ripping across her helmet. Without warning, she snatches the hand with her own, implementing a death grip to keep it from escaping. "Who may you be, limb creature?"

The hand struggles in her death grip, but doesn't have such luck like the previous snatcher. However, its stubbornness doesn't allow it to be defeated.

"Would you stop struggling for just one second and tell us who you are, please?" Nove tried again to get a response from the hand, allowing a bit of annoyance seep into her voice. However, she was met with nothing.

"Um Nova, I think it's suffocating" Nezha suggested at a guess.

It took a bit for Nova to realize that the hand was getting less and less restless, even letting out bits of breath and leaning a bit backwards. Letting out a small noise of realization, her death grip lessens to a manageable amount that it doesn't suffocate the hand, but not much to accidentally let it go. "I dearly apologize for not noticing what I've been doing to you. Sometimes I have no knowledge as to how much my grip takes on someone. Or, in this case, something..." She became a little worried about the effects her grip had given to it.

The hand flickered its clawed fingers while groaning quietly, not having experienced that sort of grip in his long years of being a Greeed. It was about ready to set its claws into the Antimatter Frame's wrist until stopping, then flickering its hand to the armored entity that was running up to the three.

"Took you long enough, Eiji. Now, get this wench off me!" The hand yelled out and begins to struggle more again.

"You are one stubborn limb specimen…" Nova deadpanned.

"...What's a Wench?" Nezha questioned with a tilt of his head.

"It means either a girl or young woman or consort with prostitutes, Nezha." Nova replied the definition.

"Ooh" Nezha stated eloquently.

"And you fit perfectly in that category, wench." The hand follows up, annoyance radiating off of it.

"...I think this hand doesn't like us" Nezha deadpanned as he poked the hand.

The limb tsked as it looked at Nezha. "You think?" It argued back with a sneer in its voice.

"It's a sad day when I think the Grineer would've made a better come-back" Nezha taunted with what sounded like a sickeningly sweet tone.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Nova countered.

"Well they were fond of the word scum, but some were clever" Nezha responded with a shrug.

"I can see your point in that." Nova replied back. The hand tugs hers, grunting while trying to free himself. "Why is it that you wish to escape from me, limb specimen? I have much to examine onto you."

"I don't need to be examined, wench! Just fucking let me go already!" The hand nearly swipes its claws at Nova's helmet. From that sudden action, she moved her head out of the way, a noise of surprise coming from the move. From there, he flew away from her quickly, but instead flies right into the armored person's face instead. He wouldn't admit that being an accident anyways.

Nezha let out a small giggle before collapsing and laughing at the sheer absurdity of what happened. It was almost like Loki planned this somehow, and he wasn't even there.

Nova also joined in on the laughing fest, but she was chuckling instead with a hand up to where he lips were at. She could get used to seeing them being funny. Then, she had a plan made up to add into the hilarity.

She crouches next to Nezha while smirking behind her helmet. "Oh, Nezha? How would you like to hold the hand for me so that I can examine it? Pretty please? I will surely reward you for your efforts, if you comply, that is?" Lying wasn't her forte for the most part, but it came in handy at times.

Nezha thought only for a moment before he was suddenly holding the Hand in a bone crushing grip. If he could show emotion he'd probably look like a proud puppy. Though he insist that he looks more like a smug Kubrow.

If the hand thought he was going to be free from this abundance of the person and the two weird talking suits, then it was dead wrong. In another bone crushing grip from the second Frame, it didn't struggle this time. It just complies, yet begrudgingly hating it, and stays put until the Frame lets him go. However, he was starting to lose feeling again…

"Nezha, that's too hard on it. Let it not suffocate in your grip, please." Nova commented as she coaxed the ambiguous Frame's hands to loosen them.

"But if he's unconscious, he'd be easier to hold" Nezha pointed out, almost a little to happy to use that option.

At this point, Nova wasn't going to ask him to hold the hand anymore in the near future. Before Nova could grab ahold of the hand, the armored person, who is now not in his transformation anymore, grips the limb quickly with both hands. Even tugging on it wasn't letting him get the hand out of the Frame's grip.

"Please, let go of him! He'll die!" The person called out as he tugged on the hand more, yet his strength didn't prevail.

Nezha decided that it might be funny to let go of the Hand now and let the Frame looking fellow have the hand, but failed to inform him and just let go while the person was still pulling.

Not knowing that the Frame had actually let go, the person falls backwards while gripping the hand, letting out a grunt as he hits his back on the pavement. The hand, however, flops beside the man after it lands as well, acting like it was gasping for air as its fingers twitch.

"Nova, can I go back with the people from earlier? I'm getting bored now" Nezha asked childishly, he's never gone so long without having to fight something. Preferably to the death.

Nova sighs in somewhat relief from the problem now under control, but she agrees on going back as well. "We may as well do, Nezha."

"I'll meet you back there!" Nezha shouted before running of, completely unaware that his Fire Walker ability was on, so he left a trail of fire in his wake.

Seeing as his ability was still active, Nova cups her hands around where her mouth is. "Nezha, you're leaving flames behind you!" She informally yells out to him.

"Oops" Nezha exclaimed before deactivating it, the flames disappearing a moment later.

The Antimatter Frame chuckles playfully, then turns towards the man, now standing back on his feet. The hand was being held in his arms, not looking like it was alive moments ago. "It was nice meeting you two. May we meet again next time." She bows her head, then runs off after her partner.

Afterwards, while the man was walking away from the scene towards a convenient looking machine, the hand jolts awake and says in a little panicky voice, "Please, not another meeting with those idiots…."

-LineBreak-

 **F2G: Word count?**

 **UK: It's 5377 words in total… Holy crap-a-holic… o-o**

 **F2G: That's uh, more than most of my stories.**

 **UK: Same on my recent one.**

 **F2G: Anyway, on to important bits! For all those who'll probably asking when this takes place in the Warframe timeline, it's before the Second Dream, so these Tenno believe that they are in the suits. Also their personality and use of Frame names was based on a headcanon I had involving the Frames each having it's own personality and only one existing per individual Frame.**

 **UK: As for OOO, it's at the very beginning of the show, although we've modified it to suit the introductions of the two Frame, Nezha and Nova, and changed some of the scenes.**

 **F2G: In other words we BS'd our way through.**

 **UK: Very much, yep. XD**

 **F2G: Anyway, if you have any questions, either PM us or leave a Review. We'd also appreciate some constructive Criticism to improve our writing, but obviously I need to mention this since last time in another story it happened. No Flames! Those will be deleted.**

 **UK: Yep, although, I don't need any criticism in writing. Anything that's considered Flames and hurtful will be deleted.**

 **F2G:Still wouldn't hurt to hear some criticism. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this mess. We wrote most of this at night.**

 **UK: *Shrugs* True, but I don't usually get any from someone. It's rare. Yeah, like for me, it's about 3 in the morning. XD**

 **F2G: Almost 4 here as of no- … let's wrap this up so I can upload it.**

 **UK: Okay.~ :3**

 **F2G: Anyway, make sure to follow if you liked it.**

 **UK: Along with leaving a favorite.~**

 **F2G: We work better with some feedback after all.**

 **UK: Indeed.**

 **F2G: See you all next chapter!**

 **UK: *Waves* Bye-bye!~**


	2. *Insert Witty Title*

**F2G: Another chapter!**

 **UK: Whoo!~ X3 Best thing to happen because at the same time, I've gotten my Deoxys hatched from two days ago!~**

 **F2G: Nice, and I finally have the ability to make Nidus and found a really convenient place to Farm Plastids.**

 **UK: Awesome job, dude!~**

 **F2G: Anyway before we move on I'd like to confirm some reviewer beliefs, yes the Earth is indeed fucked. Even moreso then you think.**

 **UK: *Snickers* Indeed, it's literally fucked with how it's gonna go through.~**

 **F2G: Honestly though at worse I may introduce some Infested or Grineer or the Corpus. The Sentient's however will not appear for two reasons, one this is Pre-Second Dream and second, I don't want to deal with those things more then I absolutely have to.**

 **UK: Oh noes, not those peeps! o~o**

 **F2G: UK you haven't even ran into them yet.**

 **UK: I know that, but still, they sound the worst...**

 **F2G: Well seeing on the fact that they adapt to damage, yeah.**

 **UK: *Sulks a little* It's idiot that they have that adaptation to damage…**

 **F2G: Makes sense lore-wise though.**

 **UK: Sounds like it. I should really catch up on Warframe then. Not sitting on my ass and watch Jack play Unravel… Though, I can't help but still do because the game's flipping awesome…~ ~**

 **F2G: Well, either way once you get far enough I need to send you some basic Blueprints (I have a few for Oberon)**

 **UK: That's good to hear. X3 (Cool.~)**

 **F2G: Well anyway, let's start the show!**

 **UK: Time for our A-Game to happen.~**

-LineBreak-

The Kougami Foundation tower was definitely impressive from a normal person's view. Nezha on the other hand wasn't impressed, he's been in space and seen things that were bigger. But he knew he had to be polite so he just muttered "Nice place"

"Indeed. However, not like the ones back home…" Nova followed up.

"As much as the Corpus bore me and anger Valkyr, we at least agree that they make nice buildings." Nezha mentioned as he scratched the back of his helmet. As they were on their way up an elevator, which was smaller than they were used to.

"Yeah. The views were also pretty to see from the highest ones." The Antimatter Frame commented, remembering one that she stood upon and basking in towards the view.

"At least it's more comfortable than the Grineer outpost, those places were so darn hot" Nezha reminded himself remembering the time he wished Frost or Hydroid came.

"I know, right? Nearly made me melt with how much the temperature was within there." Nova said in a disgruntled tone at the mentioning of the heat.

Nezha was about to mention the time he got trapped in a Infested Ship in a Broom Closet but was stopped by the elevator doors opening "Welcome Nezha and Nova, glad you decided to speak with me instead of killing my men" Kougami greeted them.

"There wouldn't be any reason to kill them without an explanation, sir." Nova commented politely.

Nezha just gave Nova a look before shrugging and saying "Thank you for reaching out first!" all too happily.

"Please, it would only be right to extend a hand of peace to some of the latest aliens to come to Earth before anyone panicked and caused in incident" Kougami replied with a smile before gesturing them to sit down on a couch with a table in front of it. Nezha immediately took that offer.

At the same time, Nova went over to sit next to her partner, crossing a leg over her other one and leaning back into the plush cushion.

"Now, as you two may obviously know, the situation in this city is rather, unique" Kougami began as he pulled out two boxes from a drawer on his desk.

"As seen with the creature, I agree with that statement." Nova replied, curiousness getting to her about the boxed the man pulled out.

"Yes, recently five creatures from eight-hundred years ago were revived. They were named Greeed. What you fought was a Yummy, a being born from the strongest Greed a human felt at the time" Kougami continued as a tv in the room was turned on and showed footage of the Greeed's revival and the Yummy being born.

"We fought a monster made of Greed? Sounds like the Corpus" Nezha snarked as the footage played.

Nova tilts her head a bit to the side as she says, "What I see from a Yummy, as you put it, is a being based on a single emotion and with that emotion being the strongest out of the others, no wonder the Greeed beings can use such specimens."

"Yes, that is mostly correct, but what they desire also plays a role in their behavior" Kougami mentioned as the footage showed the Yummy devouring jewelry before evolving.

"Desire… An interesting trait to use..." Nova showed an inquisitive output to the thought of an emotion being the key to making a desire infested creature.

"I wonder what would happen if someone desired to be kind" Nezha muttered with a finger on his chin with a tilt of his head.

Nova flicks her finger at his temple, emitting discontent on the notion.

"Now we get to my proposition. I would like to enlist your help until your ship can be repaired, in exchange I will do everything in my power to keep you two happy" Kougami offered them while Nezha thought for a moment and nodded.

"I wouldn't mind, it'd be like working with other factions to help fight the Infested" Nezha decided for himself remembering the times he's worked with enemies and people who'd want him hung upside down like a Pinata.

"Indeed. I feel the same way as you do on that notion, Nezha." Nova agreed.

"Then let me say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY to this new Alliance" Kougami exclaimed before taking the top off of both boxes revealing two cakes. One was mostly white with blue Chinese lettering on the sides and orange streams of frosting on two sides. The other was white and gray with yellow dots of icing placed around to look like they're orbiting and a candied sculpture of Nova's Antimatter emitters. Both said, Welcome Nezha and Nova respectively.

Nezha was suddenly holding his with a sparkly aura around him and seemed to be almost glowing in awe of the cake.

The Antimatter Frame picks hers up and inspects her version of the cake, seeing that the yellow dots that represented the orbits of her Null Start ability were a cute design.

When Kougami blinked, suddenly Nezha's cake was gone, but he had a suspicious bit of icing where his mouth was. He was trying to give off a look of pure innocence, but it only made him look more suspicious.

"For the time being you two will be sharing a room on the fifteenth floor, I'll have my assistant show you two there and then I'll either send down a dictionary or tutor to help you learn the local language" Kougami told them before pressing a button on his desk and asking for his assistant, Erika Satonaka, to come up and escort the two visitors to their room.

"Right away, sir." Satonaka replied in a bored tone.

After that, the elevator door slides open to reveal a beautiful brown-haired woman, yet upon seeing the bored look on her face, it shows that she wasn't up to such refusal. She gestures the two Frames to come with her, to which they oblige doing so.

Nova leans her head towards Nezha, muttering lowly so that only he can hear her. "She isn't one that I would recommend being around with most of the time…"

Nezha skipped beside Nova before muttering back "Oh come on, you said the same thing about Atlas and he was a softie" Nezha countered quietly.

"He's different. She's much more on looking like a makeup wearing workaholic than a softie like Atlas." Nova countered.

"...What like Sayrn when she's upset?" Nezha questioned quietly to himself.

"We could go with her on that then." Nova considered with a shrug, feeling inadequate towards the assistant.

Once they reached the fifteenth floor, it was obviously made with guests in mind. Important guests as obvious by the fact that the entire floor was basically a house with a kitchen in one corner, a bedroom along the walls and even a large space with a Tv and some couches. In other words really comfortable, except for one corner which housed the Cephalon Ship they came in, being held up by several supports and the broken door on a wall.

The two Frames step out of the elevator, Nezha running in with a emitting giddy emotion while Nova calmly stepped in with her arms crossed.

"Quite a nice room, though it looks more like a home than a small room." Nova spoke her thought out on the quarters given to them.

Nezha just ran around the room before hanging from the ceiling by his knees "I like this place already!" he cheered.

Nova chuckles at the hanging Frame. "Nezha, you look like a monkey without a tail hanging up there."

"You mean an ape?" Nezha deadpanned with some snark.

The other Frame just chuckles more at the androgynous Frame's antics. "You know what I meant."

"Hey where'd Ms. Satonaka go?" the Childlike frame questioned when he noticed that she was gone.

Nova hums out in conclusion. "She must've went back to Mr. Kougami's office. Good to know..."

"...Nova, do you think the local language is in the ship's codex? Nezha questioned as he just thought of something obvious.

"Let's find out, shall we?" Nova replies as she goes towards the underside of their ship, a bit happy that the hatch opens up by itself now than having it pulled open by hand. Though, it made an irritating squeal as it opens. "Well, that still needs fixing up…"

"I don't think we can without Ordis" Nezha muttered before dropping from the ceiling and landing on his hands, before flipping onto his feet.

"True, but the rest of Ordis' system should be useful enough to get by on until the repairs are fully done. This could mean that the language part wouldn't be disabled."

"At least the Armory and Mod stations still work" Nezha said, suddenly beside Nova as he looked through the weapons in the Armory before switching his current weapons for a Soma, a single Lex and a Glaive. "These should work for now, hopefully we won't need to use Prime Weapons" Nezha muttered as he tossed the Glaive up and down like a toy.

"That's good news." Nova replies back as she worked on pulling up the computer screen module.

"Shops down, aw and I was hoping we could still get blueprints" Nezha murmured.

"Hm… That should be fixed first then…"

"Nah, we should prioritize the Workbench, I have some Blueprints I haven't used yet, but it'll be difficult without Ordis" Nezha suggested before stretching and seemingly yawning "But we should probably first try out one of those beds, be nice to actually sleep instead of mediate all night. Those nights are long." Nezha yawned out.

"That'll be fine then, Nezha. We may as well also fix that, but not today." Nova stopped her typing, looking towards Nezha with a smile. "At least right now, I have figured out that the local language around this place is called "Japanese", although there are other languages mixed in."

"Well let's just leave that to download into our helmets so tomorrow we can understand people" Nezha suggested before walking out of the ship.

Nova nods, stepping away from the module. "May as well do so." She comments as she hops down through the hatch.

Nezha was already curled up in one of the beds, hugging a pillow. The Energy from his suit dulled as he rests.

Nova took the other, pulling the blanket up around her as she rests her head on the pillow. Although, her energy wasn't dulled out the minute she placed herself. In actually, she wished to fix up the module as much as she could so that Ordis could function again, but the thought of doing so contemplated her mind. 'No, tomorrow, the module is needed to be fixed. Not tonight...' Without warning, the energy within her suit dulls out.

-LineBreak-

The next morning Nezha woke up in blankets, hanging from the ceiling like a hammock. "Huh, Wukong was right, I do sleep walk" Nezha giggled to himself.

However, that comment was heard. "Quite right, Nezha, in a strange way." Nova replies back as she looks up towards him while propping herself on her elbow, the blanket covering up to her midsection.

Nezha suddenly fell through the blankets and landing on a pile of pillows. "Apparently I also plan stuff when I sleep" Nezha deadpanned before his usual happy demeanor shown again as he threw a pillow into the air.

"Unconsciously, yes. Consciously, not so much." Nova chuckles lightly as she watches him throw the pillow up and down.

"Hey, I made sure we survived that Infested Cruiser, all because I got stuck in a broom closet doesn't mean I can't plan" Nezha pouted as he sat up and the pillow landed perfectly on his head.

"Why did you get stuck in a broom closet in the first place...?" The Antimatter Frame shook her head in dismission. "You know what, never mind about it. I doubt that your explanation about what went through the process of you ending up in there will satisfy that question."

"I still blame Limbo" Nezha muttered as someone knocked on the door before a note slid under and said in Japanese to go to Kougami's office. For once it was understandable instead of gibberish.

Sighing at the blame, Nova slides out from under the blanket and stretches her arms up in the air. With a bounce in her steps, she proceeded towards the door, then looks back towards Nezha. "Shall we do so?" She asked in a semi-good mood, her hand patiently placed on the knob.

"Let's go!" cheered Nezha as he suddenly appeared beside Nova with a skip in his step.

-LineBreak-

In Kougami's office, Kougami had formulated a plan. A plan that could benefit all parties. He just needed to discuss it with the Frames.

The elevator opens up, showing the two Frames from behind it. The both of them walk up to Kougami's office, Nezha still skipping as he gets a bit ahead of his partner. Nova walks soundlessly behind him.

"Good morning Nova and Nezha" Kougami greeted as he gestured for them to take a seat, which once again Nezha accepts.

"Good morning to you as well, Mr. Kougami." Nova greeted back with a nod and took her seat next to Nezha.

"As you may or may not know, Yesterday you encountered a man of great importance in our fight against the Greeed. His name is Eiji Hino, he is the current OOO" Kougami began with a small recap.

"The man from before. How odd that our chances on meeting him were that great…" Nova mutters with interest, placing a hand on the side of her head where her cheek is.

"Yes, what I require is simple. I need one of you to meet him again in his current workplace and befriend him. Having him as an ally will make any dangers the Greeed possess practically null, especially with your powers" he explained to them his plan and reasoning, causing Nezha to beam in excitement.

"We can make a new friend? Yay!" he cheered childishly and jumped up.

Nova pulls him back down out of respect as she spoke out in concern. "It sounds delightful to hear about befriending him, but wouldn't two make the purpose better...? Leaving Nezha with himself would cause worry on me if I do leave him alone more than an hour at most."

"As easy as both of you could possibly befriend him, I need one of you to stay here to help our Head-Scientist, Dr. Maki. He is currently researching a way to turn the Medals that Yummy and Greeed are made of, Cell Medals, into either weapons to fight the Greeed or an alternate power source" the president of a foundation explained to them.

Knowing that the decision wouldn't go her way, plus the reasons were efficient enough to contradict hers, she stands up in a quick rush. "Might as well…" She bows her head and replies back with a semi-pleading tone, "Please, let me participate in this mission, sir."

Kougami was about to allow her when Nezha interrupted "Nova, don't you remember what happened last time you introduced yourself to a new person?" Nezha 'kindly' reminded her of the time she accidentally insulted Inaros' intelligence on their first meeting, subsequently taking years before they were on speaking terms.

Nova rights herself and turns towards Nezha slowly, her stiffness showing in her shoulders. "This time, it's different from Inaros, Nezha…" Nova counters, though the hint of discomfort wasn't overshadowed by the insecurity. She looks away after lowering her head. "I know that greeting someone new is difficult coming from me, but over time, I have practiced to greet-"

"Remember Harrow? He made friends with Valkyr faster than Mesa did, Harrow scared you on accident once and you still haven't talked to him" Nezha reminded her again of another incident. "Besides, I don't think Dr. Maki would like me" Nezha finished.

-MEANWHILE, in Dr. Maki's lab-

"Date, please put that device down, if it breaks the whole Birth Project will be set back" Dr. Maki told the other doctor. Sometimes he prays that there isn't someone worse then him likely to work on the Birth Project.

-Back with the Frames-

Nova was currently curled up on the other side of the couch, a downcasted emotion emitting from her as her back was turned towards Kougami and Nezha. "Why do you down me so…?" Nova spoke in a sulking tone.

"...Would it help if I called you Big Sister" Nezha asked, hoping to fix this before it somehow affected Nova's powers.

Kougami just stared before subtly handing the address to Nezha.

Nova reacted to the androgynous Frame's comment by relaxing herself slowly, unfurling herself bit by bit. She turns her head towards her partner, though the sulking tone was still in her quiet voice. "Why do so…?"

"Because you're the only one who treats me as a child and it feels surprisingly right" Nezha stated, his beaming aura also giving off a hint of embarrassment.

Tilting her head down to look at her armored knees, a bit of a happy emotion wavered off of her. With uncertainty still clouding her judgement on the mission, she pushes the cloud out of the way and looks at her partner. "Then… So be calling me your Big Sister, Nezha…" If she could smile, it would've been a small and happy kind of smile.

Nezha hugged Nova suddenly when Kougami gets an idea and opens a window, just in time for a flaming Chakram to fly past him. Nezha suddenly disappeared with an audible pop. He just tricked Nova, but he'd still call her his sister.

The one time that Nova doesn't notice the trick was beforehand, but the time that Nezha became a flame of Chakram and went flying out of the window, she realizes her mistake on letting him go. Without warning, the Null Star orbs materialize around her and with all six orbits out, they were sent straight towards the flying flame.

She gets up from the couch and stomps towards the open window as Kougami steps out of the way of the Antimatter's wrath. She clenches the edge of the window pane, cracking it in the process, and shouts out, "YOU ASSHOLE OF A CHILDISH FRAME!"

-LineBreak-

Nezha, being the trickster he was, quickly booked it once he landed. He looked at the address Kougami gave him and ran straight there, using his Fire Walker to make distance faster, becoming a blur. Before he suddenly hit the wall of his destination. "I think I may have pissed off Big Sis." he deadpanned.

-LineBreak-

 **F2G: I feel bad that this chapter didn't run as long as the previous one.**

 **UK: Same. I guess that most tracks won't get cut through that easily.**

 **F2G: Yeah, Bright side, We had fluff, trickery and even a set up for next chapter.**

 **UK: Yep! And I think we're close in the total of words in this chapter, including the A/N's. :3**

 **F2G:Yup! Anyway I have an important question that I want answered in the reviews because Polls seem to hate me this week. When (if at all) would you like us to introduce another Frame?**

 **UK: Yep! With another Frame in this mess of a story, it's bound to get wild. *Chuckles evilly* X3**

 **F2G: Or considerably more sane depending on the Frame.**

 **UK: True… *Chuckles evilly still***

 **F2G: Also, for those of you who know about Harrow's questline, well let's just say it happened differently than in canon since it was before the 2nd Dream here.**

 **UK: *Shrugs* I wouldn't know it since I'm still at the beginning. =\**

 **F2G: Don't worry, you have hours of content to go through before you can even get the requirements for the quest… it still scares me.**

 **UK: That's good to hear then since it's Thanksgiving break for me. I got the time to play it without a time limit.~ X3**

 **F2G: True enough! Anyway, we hoped you enjoyed the story so far.**

 **UK: Favorite it, Follow, or do both so that it'll let us know you're liking it.~ :D**

 **F2G: and Don't forget to review!**

 **UK: See ya'll next chapter!**

 **F2G: Buh-Bye!**


	3. Warframed OOO (I need Chapter Titles)

**F2G: 3rd chapter and somehow the previous chapter (which raised this story to 10K words) hasn't gotten a single review… it's like my other stories all over again.**

 **UK: At least the record for most words put in has been broken, but a tear shall be shed towards it for no new reviews…**

 **F2G: Well anyway, I got 2 new Frames in Warframe… well two in the making, Nidus and Banshee.**

 **UK: Nice! Meanwhile, I stand still at 1: Excalibur. XD**

 **F2G: Suggestion, spend your platinum on expanding your Frame Limit.**

 **UK: I'll get to once I'm back on Warframe, though I feel like the break's gonna be wasted on just watching vids and reading… Ugh, why can't I get in a gaming mood?!**

 **F2G: Which is weird, it's Friday now.**

 **UK: Yep. The break started on Wednesday… Though, had to go to my cousin's house yesterday…**

 **F2G: Really? It started on Monday for me.**

 **UK: Lucky! Damn my school! XD**

 **F2G: Wednesday is such a weird day for a break.**

 **UK: Yep.**

 **F2G: Anyway, Nezha meets with Eiji at his place of work in this chapter, so that'll be fun.**

 **UK: *Snickers* Indeed, some wackiness is gonna happen as well.~**

 **F2G: Plus, Nova will be interacting with Dr. Maki (crazy man) and Date.**

 **UK: I'll be sure to make her think he's a weird bastard.~ XD**

 **F2G:... That doll creeps me the fuck out.**

 **UK: Same. Them eyes… How do they stay looking up…? o~o**

 **F2G: Plus it moves in between shots. Seriously I'm glad it wasn't actually important beyond a coping mechanism.**

 **UK: The creepiness it shows… Indeed, but a creepy coping mechanism at that… *Shudders***

 **F2G: At least he didn't decide to spam Yummies from it.**

 **UK: I don't know why, but I found that pretty funny to imagine. XD**

 **F2G: Actually why didn't he do that?**

 **UK: *Shrugs* Who knows? Perhaps the writers didn't need a whole lot of writing work to put in? X3**

 **F2G: Fair enough, anyway it's time to Count the Medals.**

 **UK: Yay-yeah!~**

-LineBreak-

It was a slow afternoon at Cous Coussier, no customers beyond a certain punkish looking man and the newest worker, Eiji Hino. However, a certain Trap of a Frame was walking up the path to the door before walking in the opened entrance, only to come across a very Chinese setting. Little dolls in the center table and red and gold streamers hanging from the rafters as well as blue and silver ribbons wrapped around the pillars. Overall, very homey to Nezha for some bizarre reason.

A pair of footsteps came towards him and around the table, a woman with her brown hair tied up in a bun presents herself. She wore a dress that matches the streamers, holding up a small China flag. As she waves it a little, she spoke in a cheery voice, "Welcome to Cous Coussier!" She puts both of her hands together, "How may I help you today, sir?"

Nezha was for once surprised more than usual. So far he hasn't been seen by the public, nor has anyone who's seen him (beyond Cake Guy) reacted so well. So he just stared for a moment before shaking his head "Um, I'm looking for someone, he supposedly just started living here" he stated politely.

"Ah, you mean Eiji? He's currently out, so why not take a seat while you wait for him to come back?" The woman replied curtly with a gesture towards any seat in sight.

"Okay!" Nezha cheered lightly, back in his usual demeanor before sitting at a bar stool. Beside him was a man with red pants and dyed hair as two immediately notable features, before he noticed the bowl of popsicles and quickly stole one. Somehow it ending up where his mouth would be with the stick poking out.

The person raised his right hand and plucks both the popsicle and stick out of the Frame's 'mouth', scowling while he took it. "Don't steal what isn't yours." After a quick glance at the presence next to him, he swiftly jumps out of his stool seat, a nearly wide-eyed, panicky look etched on his face. "The Hell?! Why are you here?!"

Nezha was confused, as made evident by the tilt of his head "Do I know you?" he questioned as he scratched the back of his helmet trying to remember who this guy was. He took another popsicle as he thought and put it in his 'mouth', without anything actually moving.

The curly haired person looked at Nezha in a skeptic way, not really sure as to why this Frame from earlier was here, but then a smirk made its way onto his lips as a thought came to him. He made his way back to his stool, taking a random popsicle out of the bowl and grinned lightly. "Oh, I must've gotten you wrong then. I thought I saw the same person from earlier, but I know now that I made a mistake."

Nezha, wasn't fooled. He may act like a child but he is at least as smart as the other Frames and he is bestest friends with Wukong, so this trick didn't work, but he figured he'd go with it since he doesn't remember this 'human' "Oh? I didn't know someone looked like me" he stated cheerfully as he leaned back in the stool and gripped the edge of the table.

The 'human' turns around while propping his elbow on the counter, taking a swig on his popsicle. "On the contrary. I've seen many faces around, all various and unalike, so I thought that by seeing you, I thought I saw you once beforehand."

Nezha was currently saying a mantra in his head 'Don't poke holes in the trick, don't poke holes in the trick' "I don't know, if you saw someone similar to me you'd probably know what I am" 'DAMMIT' Nezha thought before hoping that he didn't just destroy the trick entirely.

From that comment, Ankh grins slyly and looks at the other with narrow eyes. He rolls his eyes away. "Oh, looks like I do remember you now. You were the one with that other presence that got in our way of taking on our load of Cell Medals from that Mantis Yummy..."

"Cell Medals? Is it these coin things" Nezha questioned as he held up a Cell Medal with a mantis on one side.

A bit of surprise came onto the 'person's' face as he saw the Frame having a Cell Medal in his possession. However, he tsked with a scowl on having to explain to the other about them. "A Cell Medal is a part of what gives us life. Unlike the Core Medals, Cell Medals-"

"Wait wait, Core Medals?" Nezha interrupted as question marks floated around his head "Okay, what exactly are you?"

Realizing his mistakes about him being a Greeed and the partial explanation, the other sighs and scowls deeply. "I may as well tell since you've caught on quicker than I expected. Or… I've made the mistake of telling you who and what I really am." The scowl changed into a small grin, almost looking maniacal in a way. "Core Medals are an essence of a Greeed. Cell Medals are the desires from the people we choose from. I'm a Greeed, made up of both." His right arm comes up, but not looking like a human form. Instead, it became the hand the Frame saw beforehand.

"Ah! It's Mr. Hand!" Nezha shouted a little too loudly, causing a few people to look towards them. Nezha just coughed awkwardly.

"Don't call me that, you idiot!" The hand possessor yelled quietly, glaring heatedly at the Frame. His grip on the popsicle was nearly breaking the stick. "My real name is Ankh! Get that through your thick skull, or whatever it is inside that helmet of yours."

"Okay Mr. Hand" Nezha said quietly, very obviously messing with the Greeed at this point.

Almost wanting to hit the backside of the Frame's head, but decided not to because of not wanting to hurt his hand on something hard, he makes a motion on taking the popsicle out of Nezha's hand and sticks it on his helmet.

The popsicle melted quickly before combusting suddenly in fire. Even Nezha was surprised by this since last he checked, he wasn't Ember. "That wasn't nice Mr. Hand" Nezha pouted.

"I'm not suppose to, idjit." Ankh countered, letting the surprise ebb off and replacing it with annoyance. "Because I'm a Greeed, we're just desire filled entities made with Cell and Core Medals. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Honestly, I've met worse" Nezha deadpanned, though his mind did wander to some more Nostalgic moments and his first meeting with Valkyr, before Ahnk cut it off.

"How so?" Ankh replied with a bit of interest sketched into his voice.

"There was this group, I guess you could call them an entire faction, whose main driving force was profit. They'd do anything to earn money. One of them, a man called Alad-V ended up capturing one of us and he ended up almost killing her to learn more about us, but in the process he made a machine from her and threatened to mass produce it." Nezha started, an honestly nostalgic tone in his voice as he leaned on the table.

Forgetting about his annoyance with the Frame, interest took up most of his mood upon learning about this group that made off on earning cash. He leans against the counter after swiveling forward, putting both his elbows on the counter and crossing them. "Interesting how the both of you went through that. Who is this her you speak of?"

"A Frame called Valkyr. After we saved her, she was always angry. Heck, whenever she saw the Corpus she'd rip them apart. She absolutely hated that Alad-V somehow survived and created a new strain to a plague that ended up controlling another Frame, Mesa, for awhile. But, she took it better since it was only mind control." Nezha stated, starting to miss the others.

"Sounds like a bitch to me with that kind of anger. Kind of like Uva mostly." Ankh commented, seeing as how Uva and the Frame Nezha mentioned act similar to each other. "You spoke of a Corpus and a Mesa... What is they about?"

"The Corpus were the name of that faction. They would force every male to fight and work for them while the women, with few exceptions were used as nothing more than cattle. Honestly them and the Grineer are tied for most hated factions. Mesa is, well she's nice but kind of a loner. She normally ends up fighting with a pair of pistols and sniping anyone." Nezha explained before sitting up as an explosion was heard outside.

Ankh's senses kicked in and kicks off towards the door with Nezha behind him. Although, without him knowing, before Nezha made it out the door, he went back and stole another popsicle, then ram into the doorway.

Outside was an interesting Yummy. It looked similar to a grasshopper with it's legs and a mostly humanoid body. It's skin was made of green and pale beige Chiton. It's head was constantly twitching as it's large yellow eyes stared at Ahnk and Nezha before it's mandibles opening as it said "Must spread colors. Must mark world" a Yummy born from the desire to spread graffiti. The explosion now obviously paint cans, green paint splattered everywhere.

Nezha just stared for a moment before drawing his glaive from nowhere obvious. "Well, this should be fun" he stated as he threw the glaive at the Yummy.

The Yummy jumped over the glaive as it bounced off a wall and hit it in the back, Cell Medals spilling out. "What!?" it screeched before the Glaive returned to Nezha and he drew his Lex and fired at the Yummy as it fell, the kick pushing the Yummy back.

The Yummy jumped before bouncing off the wall and aiming to kick the Frame, however Nezha quickly held up the glaive to block and bracing himself. He was pushed back as the Yummy jumped off the glaive. "Damn, those legs are not fun" Nezha muttered before sheathing the Glaive and pulling out a Soma "Well, let's remove them" he stated to gleefully before the Soam fired at speeds faster than a normal gun and impacted on the Yummy's chest.

The Yummy grunted as sparks came off it and it bled more Medals. It tsked before starting to retreat, only for a searing pain to flare from it's legs. Only for it to be replaced with flames flickering from it's stumps as it hit the ground. "See, easy way to handle such a foe." Nezha cheered as he walked towards the Yummy and stomped on it's throat, the Yummy becoming Medals.

"So that's what happens when they die. Reminds me of the Infested" he commented off handedly.

Ankh walks towards the two and crosses his arms, looking at the Yummy with both interest and mild victory. "Yes. When defeated, the Yummy reverts back into nothing more than Cell Medals for collecting." He glances towards Nezha next. "Your method of handling a Yummy is pretty interesting to observe and time efficient. Not to mention how it comes similar to, as you've said it, an infested."

"Well it was similar to the Infested since it lacked Range, but compared to most high-level threats, it was kinda weak. But Mom did say to end a fight quickly to minimize damage to ourselves" Nezha explained as he looked at a Cell Medal before flipping it in the air "This coin gives off a similar energy to the Void" he muttered.

The other hums in satisfaction before detaching his arm to collect the pile of Cell Medals from the Yummy. Once reattaching himself, he hops back up. Quirking an eyebrow at the comment, he was about to ask about what the Frame meant about the Void until he heard a yell from behind them. Lo and behold, the idiot human decides to finally show up.

He turns around and lightly glares at the OOO holder. "Took you long enough to get here, Eiji." Ankh replied with a frown.

Although Eiji could've frowned as well at Ankh's rudeness, he instead made a small smile, holding up a few shopping bags. "I did tell you that I was at the shopping mall with Hina, Ankh..."

Ankh tsked once again and gestures to Nezha. "It seems that our guest from before had arrived before you did."

Nezha just waved enthusiastically.

With one glance at the Frame, it too no longer than a second or two for Eiji to drop the bags and surprise enveloping him. "Eh?! Y-You're from before! H-Wh-What?!" He comes running up towards the Frame, ignoring the bags.

"Yup! And you're that guy who transformed with those Medals" Nezha stated happily as he put his weapons away as they seemed to disappear. "Name's Nezha, nice to meet ya Mr. Eiji" he introduced himself.

Putting his surprise away, he smiles as bows his head. "It's nice to meet you, too, Nezha." He greeted and rights himself. "My name's just Eiji, please."

"Eiji it is then!" Nezha said while he beamed in joy in meeting new people this day.

Starting his walk back to the restaurant, Ankh calls out towards the two without looking back. "If you two are done talking, come back in." He stops for a moment and spins around to look at Nezha dead in the eyes. "And don't steal anymore popsicles, you got that, Nezha?!" With that being said, he made his way back into the building.

"I make no promises" Nezha stated to himself as he quickly skipped behind Ankh into the restaurant. While still thinking about the Cell Medals 'I'll have to tell Nova about them' he thought.

Tagging along with Nezha, Eiji just shakes his head in amusement between the two. Things between the three of them were starting off getting good, unless Nezha decides to steal a whole box of popsicles from Ankh while he isn't looking, then it'll be a day of just Ankh getting back at the Frame. For now, he'll focus on them getting along with each other.

-LineBreak-

Dr. Maki was as ecstatic as he could be to be meeting an honest to God alien. Though he didn't show it he was excited. His doll on his shoulder seemingly cheering for him as he kept his composure as he waited for Date to bring one of the aliens to him.

The door opens up, revealing Date and Nova from behind. "Guess who I got!" Date announced as both him and the Antimatter Frame came into the lab.

Dr. Maki sighed at Date's antics before turning to Nova "My apologies for not coming to get you myself, I had to finish a project before you came so I can focus on getting to know about you and your kind" he stated in his ever stoic demeanor.

She tilts her head in accepting the apology, though she was getting small shivers from the tone of the scientist's voice. "It is all well between us, sir." She replies back as calmly as she could put in her voice, putting her hands together. It was a nervous habit of hers when meeting some, especially when they're a creepy type of someone.

Dr. Maki's doll suddenly had it's hands together in a way to make it look like it was thinking. "Good, today will be simple. All I'll be doing is asking some questions and running some basic test to see where you stand in comparison to average humans and known statistics for the Greeed" Dr. Maki informed the Frame.

"That will be fine." Nova accepts, trying not to stray her sight at the doll that had its hands together.

"Good, Date get the treadmill" Dr. Maki suddenly told the future-Birth as the doll was suddenly pointing at where the treadmill is.

"Alright." Date replies as he heads towards getting the treadmill.

It was the most average treadmill in existence, well except for the various monitors that'll obviously measure Heart Rate, Brain Activity and breathing rate.

"I'll try to keep this as brief as possible," Dr. Maki pauses to look at a clipboard "Nova. Just set the treadmill to a comfortable running speed" the Doctor instructed Nova.

"On it, sir." She replies while standing on the conveyer belt. Pushing the buttons for 20, the machine starts up slowly. When half a minute went by, the belt picks up speed and she instantly starts to run.

"First questio-" Dr. Maki began only to be interrupted as a loud groaning was heard from the machine as smoke started pouring out. The doll made a 'scream' gesture with it's hands on it's face.

With a yelp coming from the Antimatter Frame, her balance is lost and she's immediately sent backwards, flying as far as busting down the wall behind her.

Dr. Maki was silent before restarting "First Question, what exactly can you do?" he questioned like the wall wasn't busted. The doll just looked at him with crossed arms and he looked back.

The Frame's hand came through the hole with her index finger pointing up. "A-Antimatter…" Nova groans out, then her hand drops back into the hole.

"Uh… Is she okay, Maki?" Date comments as he looked between the hole and Dr. Maki with a concerned expression.

"Second question" Dr. Maki continued the question unperturbed by the question. This would continue until night.

-LineBreak-

 **F2G: Well that took longer then I thought it would.**

 **UK: Yep. At least we got over 3000 words! X3**

 **F2G: Yup! Also, really glad that this had both action and comedy in it.**

 **UK: Indeed. I did like the scenes between Nezha and Ankh. Worth writing it. XD**

 **F2G: Yeah that was fun, plus an OC Yummy got completely decimated.**

 **UK: Yep! Got their ass kicked hard by the comedic, childish Nezha!~**

 **F2G: I'm not sure if that makes the defeat worse or not.**

 **UK: *Shrugs* Sounds to me it isn't. X3**

 **F2G: Well we hope all *counts* two of you enjoyed this so far.**

 **UK: What a tough crowd we got here... *Chuckles***

 **F2G: Well now to be fair, these are the smallest sections on the site.**

 **UK: Fair enough. :3**

 **F2G: Anyway, make sure to leave a review, those act as both fuel and the occasional idea. Plus we can answer any questions you have.**

 **UK: Yep! Ask about the characters, Frame, just about anything. Except plot. That's kept in a safe. X3**

 **F2G: Yup! Anyway I've been Fall2Glory.**

 **UK: And I'm UnKnown294!~**

 **And we hoped you enjoyed this abomination!**


	4. Early Cats, Interesting Memory?

**F2G: FInally here! Back to canon after a short filler.**

 **UK: Yep! Another canon-wise chapter present.~**

 **F2G: Yup, plus while I'm doing this I'm also rewatching some Warframe and OOO videos.**

 **UK: I have yet to finish up that Warframe Lore playlist you've told me about. XD**

 **F2G: It's fine, honestly I've been rewatching some GMV's.**

 **UK: Nice.~ :3**

 **F2G: Well anyway, after this… or during I don't know yet, Nezha or Nova will finally meet the Greeed who aren't Ahnk.**

 **UK: Yay! I get to see Kazari and Mezool!~ X3**

 **F2G: Yup, and depending on how this goes this chapter could either go Nezha-centered or like the previous 3, balanced. Honestly hoping for the former because I'm having fun writing Nezha… speaking of which keep an eye out for a Nezha centric story in the near future.**

 **UK: Hopefully balanced.~ And same on Nova. She's also fun to write. X3 I'm hoping to see it as well. *Chuckles***

 **F2G: Also, expect soon to see hints of a certain Detective Duo and a Deadly Duality being introduced into the story soon (Former is obvious to the Kamen Rider side, Latter is obvious to the people who know Warframe)**

 **UK: Can't wait myself.~ X3**

 **F2G: Also, hopefully this chapter will be one of the first major changes in the story.**

 **UK: Feels like it.**

 **F2G: Also if it's not obvious I need chapter title suggestions… please it's hard to mesh Warframe and Kamen Rider to form titles.**

 **UK: I found Frooome to be creative. :3 And this one's title is just completely funny. XD**

 **F2G: Honestly that's a placeholder if I can't come up with a better one by the time I upload this.**

 **UK: Fair enough. *Secretly wishes it to be the title* God, the immaturity is high on me. XD**

 **F2G: Somehow this is normal.**

 **UK: True. :3**

 **F2G: Well let's just start the story.**

 **UK: Sweet.~ Let's count up the medals!~ X3**

-LineBreak-

Nezha was honestly confused to be awoken while upside down. Last he knew he was on the floor in a blanket like it was a giant burrito… he blames Eiji for telling him that word. But he was still confused. "Um, guys… help?" he was however still in the burrito.

Rolling over from his perch, the Greeed glares at the Frame, yet there wasn't any hint of hate in it. "Why in the Hell are you like that?"

"... Do you mean the roll or me being upside down?" questioned the very ambiguous Frame.

"Both." Ankh answered back, leaning up and propping himself on his elbow. "Do you usually sleep like that or is it just out of habit?"

"Well the roll is because it's really comfy and warm, like a hug" Nezha explained the first bit "the hanging thing however, I have no clue but I blame Loki" Nezha answered.

Humming in accepting the answer, Ankh hops out of his perch and helps out on untangling Nezha out of the hanging burrito. However, he failed to catch the Frame, so Nezha ended up falling flat on the floor, thus abruptly waking Eiji from his slumber.

Nezha let out a muffled and awfully cheerful "Thanks Mr. Hand!"

"My name's not Mr. Hand, idiot…" Ankh sighs, but with a glance towards Eiji readjusting himself, he let's out a chuckle. "Good to see that you're trying to be awake, idiot."

From that comment, he got a pillow thrown at his face. He rolls his eyes as he stalks towards the man in the bed, his smirk not going away. "Come on, lazy ass, or Hina's going to kick your ass for sleeping in."

"Huh, I expected you guys to be reversed in this scenario" Nezha pointed out as he jumped up and dusted himself off.

"Nah, Eiji's sometime is like this. A lazy ass that can't wake up for crap." Ankh replies back as he shook his partner's shoulder roughly.

"Oh so like Rhino but less clumsy" Nezha stated, comparing morning Eiji to the morning Rhino in his mind.

"I guess the similarity is quite the same then." With a sigh from the failed attempt at shaking Eiji's shoulder, he resorts to just picking him up and dumping him on the floor, getting a yelp out of the action.

"What was that for, Ankh...?" Eiji questioned the bird Greeed as he slowly got up and dropped himself back onto his bed. His back hurt a bit from the abrupt drop.

"To get your ass up or I'll sick Nezha on you." Ankh threatened, a bit of playfulness hidden in the threat.

"Alright, but only because I don't want to be hugged to death." Eiji counters as he stands up and starts to dress into a different attire.

Somehow, through this entire exchange Nezha had disappeared. The door to the room left open, obviously showing that he just went to the main area of the building, especially with a cheer of "Morning Miss Nice Lady!"

"Good morning!" Chiyoko greeted him back with a cheery smile as she was cleaning the countertop. "Are Ankh and Eiji up? I would like some help with cleaning the tables before we open the restaurant, but I didn't want to be rude in waking them up."

"Yup!" Nezha cheered before grabbing a cleaning rag "I'll help too" he told her before cleaning a table.

"Thank you for helping me with this, Nezha." The owner replies in a grateful manner, happy that she got a bit of help with the cleaning.

Nezha nodded in a silent you're welcome before Eiji ran down, expecting to see, well something other than this.

Both owner and Frame heard snickering as Eiji came down. They didn't expect to see his underpants being worn on top of his head.

Nezha just stared silently "Is that normal?" he questioned as he finished the table.

"Not that I know of." Chiyoko replies back with uncertainty, though a chuckle made its way out and she had to cover her mouth to muffle it.

Ankh comes down with heavy thuds, smirk still present as he nonchalantly makes his way to kitchen. Coming out not a minute later, he takes a seat at the barstool, popsicle in hand. "Good to see that your underpants has another way of style on you, Eiji."

"Oh, hah, hah, Ankh... Although, you're usually not this carefree around any of us." Eiji replies as he quickly takes off the underpants from his head.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Can't a Greeed like me have a good morning without the bullcrap?" He takes a swipe at the popsicle, now grinning towards his partner without a care.

Sighing, Eiji takes the barstool next to Ankh, a bit of a frown etched onto his face. "Fair enough. You're usually uptight like a cranky mother would be." He shoots back with a grin of his own, getting a light glare and a "Hey!" of resentment sent his way.

Couple of hours of banter later and Nezha getting forced into a dress, a fat guy came running in. His skin having wrapped in gray bandages as he begged for help as he stole from other people's plates.

"A Yummy has arrived…" Ankh comments in a muttering tone, getting up from his seat. "Eiji." He says, not looking away from the Yummy as he holds up the OOO Core Medals in his changed hand.

"Can I get out of the dress now?" Nezha asked, unable to get his weapons because of said dress. Mostly because he didn't want to ruin it since it was borrowed.

"Does it look like I care?" Ankh retorts. "Just hurry up and get out of that ridiculous get-up."

"Yay!" Nezha cheered before somehow jumping out of the dress and folding it quickly before laying it on a table. Eiji took this moment to transform.

"Henshin!"

TAKA! TORA! BATTE!

TATOBA! TATOBA! TATOBA!

With the transformation completed, Eiji immediately heads over to grab the Yummy man's arm, who was almost in reach of a frightened couple.

Nezha appeared directly behind the Yummy possessed man before grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him out the door before apologizing to the couple "Sorry for the disturbance, please enjoy your meal" he then ran out, a Glaive appearing in his hand before the Yummy emerged from the man in all it's fat… thing. "I-is that a cat" Nezha questioned with a tilt of his head, before shrugging and throwing the Glaive, only for it to bounce off the fat and ricochet back the Nezha who grabbed it before it could do any damage to him.

OOO comes running into the mix with Tora's claws out, swiping at the Yummy with a few swings, but they too weren't enough to hurt it. Each swipe bounced off the fat rolls. He tried a kick and that resulted in getting some coins out.

Ankh, on the sidelines, took his time in observing the Yummy as OOO and Nezha battled it. "I see now… So, this Yummy can't get hurt with blades alone." He smirks as an idea comes into play, then yells out, "Hey, Eiji! Use Batte to kick it instead of Tora!"

Nezha deciding to take Ankh's advice first activated his Flamewalker Ability and kicked the Yummy, coins bursting out as it caught fire "Fat burns, forgot about that" he murmured to himself.

Powering up Batte with the green part of the transformation lighting up, OOO jumps and aims his starting kick at the Yummy. He then proceeded to multi-kick the stomach area, coins flying everywhere from each kick being delivered.

The Yummy, realizing that it was losing decided to retreat, by retreating right back into its host "Oh, so this Greeed is like an Infested" Nezha asked out loud before pulling out his pistol and aiming it at the fat guy "Well, better kill it before it spreads" he stated before taking aim with the high powered gun.

Before Nezha could shoot, OOO intervenes in a hurried manner, putting himself between the Yummy man and the Frame with outstretched hands. "No! Please don't hurt him yet!"

"Eh, why not? We should kill it before it has a chance to mature" Nezha stated like it was common sense as he tried to pass OOO.

"It is true, Eiji. We should kill the Yummy before it's too late to stop it." Ankh comes in as he spoke, a deep frown shown.

OOO shook his head, dropping his hands to his sides. "No, it's not true. The Yummy has a hostage trapped within it and I'm not letting either of you kill it before we save him."

"I'll be blunt, I don't think the Host will live past a year anyway" Nezha pointed out as the fat guy got farther away as Nezha kept trying to aim past OOO.

"What makes you say that, Nezha?" Eiji retorts while blocking Nezha still, defiance shown in his posture.

"Well if the Yummy is any indication, then he's probably been forced to eat more than he'd like and unless he does something about that he'd probably die after we extract the Yummy" Nezha pointed out as he fired, only to miss and hit a lamppost, taking off half of the pole.

With the Yummy long gone and out of sight, Eiji transforms back as he counters back, "Not unless we get the Yummy out of him before it matures fully."

"But it's similar to an Infested, it'll probably take over the rest of his body if it matures" Nezha took a guess as he sheathed his weapons.

"A parasitic Yummy such as that will have to complete its host's desire before taking over, Nezha." Ankh replies, siding with the Frame on the situation.

"So an Infested" Nezha stated making the comparison, obviously not considering that he was about to kill a person because of a simple connection.

"You both are not getting it!" Eiji rejects, a little hysterical at the thought that both Frame and Greeed were against him into killing the parasitic Yummy.

"What's not to get? This is a war and innocents get hurt" Nezha stated a matter-of-factly.

"A person's life is worth more than killing them because they're infected." Eiji retaliates as he frowns deeply towards the two, then starts to head towards going into the restaurant.

Nezha sighs before perking up "Fine I'm sorry, but I think Nova would be able to help beat the Yummy" Nezha suggested remembering that Nova had abilities that would be useful.

Stopping at hearing Nezha's suggestion, Eiji turned back towards him with a recollected look. "I haven't considered that…" He smiles, the thought of killing the Yummy pushed back.

"Yeah, if it comes out she can slow it down and bombard it with Anti-Matter" Nezha stated beaming with pride at the suggestion.

"That isn't a bad idea." Ankh agreed. "From what I've seen from Nova, she has the ability to control orbs around her and make them attack the target."

"Yeah, plus she can make it stay in one place and slow it down" Nezha stated as he smiled with the helmet, somehow.

"However," Ankh begun, taking on a serious look towards Nezha, "We can't let the other Greeed find out about this. If they get ahold of her without us knowing, then they would have the advantage on us. Same goes for you, too, Nezha."

Nezha put his finger to his chin with a slight tilt of his head "Well that wouldn't be the first time a Frame was captured. But I have an idea" Nezha stated before suddenly running off.

Both bird Greeed and OOO user watch the Frame run off to wherever it is that he was going, donning confused expressions. Somehow, knowing that Nezha is childish, in a way, most of the time, Eiji knew that if the Frame would get an idea, it wouldn't go correctly or it ends up with something exploding.

The human began to run after Nezha, leaving behind Ankh for a bit. A bit surprised by the sudden action, Ankh follows, catching up to Eiji as they made a turn on the curb. Only to be met with the sight of no Nezha.

-Hours Later, when Kazari appears against OOO and Ankh-

All day. That's how long it took to get this Yummy as weak as it was. A Scanning Charge would've finished it but a certain Cat Greeed had interfered and stopped the attack. "Now now OOO, there's no need to destroy my Yummy, it hasn't even reached maturity yet" Kazari teased as he stood beside his Fat Cat Yummy.

"It has to be. A human's life is at risk from it." Eiji counters, glaring behind his mask.

"Yes true, but it is this person's ultimate Desire, to simply devour all food until he burst. Not my fault that he can't stop" Kazari stated as he pointed a paw out. He was about to attack with his Yummy when suddenly a sharp pain struck his back and a hand burst forward from his stomach, holding a Lion Medal right in front of him.

"Well, looks like my plan worked. Mister Kitty fell for it" stated the Androgynous Frame from behind Kazari before he pulled his hand out with both the Core Medal and a handful of Cell Medals. Then he threw his Chakram at Eiji and teleported to it before it hit, landing on Eiji with a hug. "I'm back!"

Eiji barely had enough balance to keep himself up after Nezha piled driven himself onto him by a hug. "G-Good job, Nezha…" He spoke in a strained voice as the hug nearly crushes him to the point of having a couple of his ribs cracked by the pressure.

"You brat!" shouted Kazari weakly as he glared at the Frame. He would've attacked by now, but after just losing a Medal would've been suicide. So instead he spat an order out to the Yummy before addressing the Frame "I'll be back for that you brat" he angrily told him before disappearing in a sudden Yellow cloth appearing as a tornado.

Nezha just blew a Raspberry before looking at Ankh "Do we have a third Yellow for a combo?" Nezha asked, having figured a small pattern with the Core Medals.

Ankh smirks, confirming Nezha's question. "We got all three for a combo now."

Nezha jumped off of OOO with a cheer before suddenly holding the Taka Medal with the Lion Medal replacing it's slot. "Let's go OOO!" he shouted as he got into a martial arts stance, his only visible weapon being some form of silver metal Knuckles on his fist and feet.

"Got it!" Eiji readies himself as well, getting into a battle stance.

"Eiji, before I give out Cheetah, a combo is dangerous for OOO to use." He warns as he tosses the Cheetah Core Medal to his partner. "Use them wisely…"

"Good luck" Nezha chirped out excitedly as the Yummy started to charge forward.

Without a doubt, OOO slips the Core Medal into the slot, commencing the transformation sequence. The Medal's shown by the belt intercepting the Yummy and pushing it back.

Lion! Tora! Cheetah!~

La-Tah La-Tah, La-Tora~~Tar!

The sudden brightness from the sequence dims. The combo shows the helmet having the lion's golden mane surrounding blue visors, followed by the chestplate being the Tiger's face design and the arms being the claws part. Lastly, the legs were yellow plated, along with claws finalizing the combo.

Nezha just stared at OOO current look "...Thats a lot of yellow" he deadpanned before running at the Yummy, jumping and kicking it in the face, Cell Medals coming out like blood.

OOO immediately runs towards the Yummy, the claws pulsating as they flip out for attack. Getting a few swipes, each one bounces off the Yummy's body with a 'boing'.

"Bladed weapons don't work!" Nezha reminded OOO as he punched the Yummy in the gut before ducking under a swipe and hitting its side where a Kidney would be "Use your legs" he suggested.

With a thankful nod towards the Frame, OOO jumps into the air and directs his first kick to the Yummy's abdomen, getting some Cell Medals out of the result. He begins to multi-kick in the same area, quickening his kicks as Cell Medals fly to and fro.

Nezha nodded in approval before OOO pushed the Yummy back with a double kick, launching off and landing on his feet. "OOO, let's finish it" Nezha declared as he started Channelling Energy into his weapons.

"Right!" OOO takes out his Scanner Disk and slides it over the belt slots, each one making a yellow ring while they dinged.

Scanning Charge!

Suddenly, light began to develop around OOO's form, blinding the Yummy that had charged at him. It covered its eyes with both clawed hands, frightened by the brightness as it staggered backwards. With it disarmed for the moment, the armored Rider speeds through the yellow rings in front of him. After going through the last ring, he strikes at the Yummy, a bright flash enveloping them while the Yummy cries out.

As OOO performed his Scanning Charge, Nezha had begun to bombard the Yummy with kicks and punches, each one causing coins to erupt. However, unnoticed to him a few were actually absorbed by him and enhanced his strikes, before getting behind it and kicking it at the same time OOO struck.

The Yummy feline couldn't take the damage anymore and from the final hits, it explodes into Cell Medals and smoke.

"That was AWESOME" Nezha shouted as he threw his hands up in celebration.

"I know, right?!" Eiji cheers, but with the adrenaline rush spent from the fight, he immediately falls forward, succumbing to unconscious. His transformation falls away, showing the human without the protected armor.

Nezha just stared at the unconscious traveller before picking him up and carrying him on his back "I assume that these Combo's consume a lot of energy?" Nezha questioned the Greeed.

Ankh nods. "Yes. Each combo will have to take up a whole lot of energy from the user, but with time, I think he will get the hang of it where they don't take so much in."

Nezha nodded as he carried his human friend "... Can I carry the Lion Medal, I did take it from Mister Kitty" Nezha questioned.

The bird Greeed makes a frown at the question, doubt and uncertainty coming behind it. However, he would have to deal with the childish Frame for the time being and safety to the required Core Medals is needed. He sighs with reluctance. "Just as long as you don't lose it. It's a vital part." Ankh chides.

"Don't worry, I may not look it, but I am the equivalent of a one man Armada" Nezha stated, getting the phrase wrong, but he was far from being forgetful of important things.

The other being hands over the Lion Core Medal to the Frame, crossing his arms as he turns. "Now, before we have another mess to deal with, let's head back…" He begins walking while muttering, "And that damn feline better not show up again…"

Nezha nodded in agreement before shortly following, unaware of the Medal absorbing into his skin, its color slowly fading into a black Void.

-Meanwhile with a certain Detective Duo-

The news was strange that day. Supposedly a meteor had landed right outside the city, but any chance to investigate it was almost snuffed out when it was mentioned to suddenly had disappeared. If it weren't for the fact that all possible leftover Dopants were already taken care of, the Detective Duo known as Shotarou and Philip might've been able to do more beyond the occasional missing pet.

Even the radio had nothing to say, aside from strange rumors of Monsters and a new Rider appearing in Yumemi Town. Plus the occasional sighting of strange beings helping them. Shotarou had actually grown so bored that he was reviewing older cases while Philip just listened to the Radio, when there was suddenly a knock on the door.

Both detectives reacted to the knock, then looked at each other. "I got it." Shotarou gets up from his chair and bounds towards the door.

Philip gets up after him, also heading in the same direction. "No, I got it, Shotarou. It's my turn."

"Please... Last time was yours, Philip. Now, it's mine." The Joker smirks towards his partner.

However, as they bickered on who gets the door, the knocking progressed for a few seconds before the door suddenly gets kicked down.

"Oops." muttered what could only be described as a Dopant that was half black and half white with an almost dress around their waist and 'sleeves' at the wrist. "Lotus Dammit Day" muttered a light voice as the darker halfs 'eyes' lit up.

Silence permeated the room as the two detectives stood across from the newcomer, shock on one of them while the other was becoming interested. Oh, boy...

The lighter halfs 'eyes' lit up as it muttered in a almost pout "Not my fault that they were so slow" the darker half proceeded to slap it's hand to its forehead.

"How fascinating…" Philip muttered to himself as he observes the Frame with curiousness.

"D-DOPANT!" Shotarou suddenly shouts as he quickly gets his Joker Memory out, but Philip intervenes by hurriedly placing his hands on Shotarou's shoulder and wrist.

"No, don't! Not yet, at least…" The Cyclone holder spoke in crypticness, then takes a curious look at the Frame. "This is a most interesting kind of humanoid I've seen yet…"

"Oh what fresh Hell is this?" both sides asked in a duel toned voice, though it was obvious one side was a little more giddy.

-LineBreak-

 **F2G: Another chapter done and we're already fucking the canon over.**

 **UK: Indeed, the canon's ruined and set ablazed. XD**

 **F2G: Yup! Plus hints are being dropped and a new Frame with a Veteran Rider (two each I guess) are joining the mix.**

 **UK: *Chuckles* This should be interesting.~**

 **F2G: Plus, worse case scenario we have to reread chapters to remember some stuff.**

 **UK: Yep… Fun… *Waves flag around lazily* XD**

 **F2G: Anyway, it's about 2AM over here so I'll cut the note short. Feel free to ask questions, make suggestions and leave a review!**

 **UK: It's 12:30 over here…**

 **F2G: Timezones are a bitch. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as we enjoyed writing it.**

 **UK: Indeed, Timezones are a bitch. XD Yep! Leave a Favorite, Follow, or both! :D Hope you guys like this.~**


	5. W-arframe

**F2G: And now a chapter dedicated to the 2 Doubles of two Universes.**

 **UK: Indeed. The doubles of doubles within a doubled chapter. XD**

 **F2G: XD. Anyway, for those who don't play Warframe, last chapter we introduced Equinox, which is a Frame with 3 forms, 2 for combat and one when out of it. The 2 main forms, Night and Day, are support and combat orientated respectively.**

 **UK: Like a multiple personality syndrome Frame basically. More comical than the last with each side. X3**

 **F2G: Eh probably, especially since you can only see one form at a time without a certain Mod that Equinox can get from a Syndicate. Speaking of which, later on there will be Mod shenanigans.**

 **UK: Cool on both.~**

 **F2G: Anyway, normally we'd reference OOO intro, but I feel as though W's would be better here.**

 **UK: Good call. :3**

 **F2G: *Starts playing a Saxophone***

 **UK: Ah, the sweet melody of a saxophone. Never gets old.~ X3 *Realizes* Oh man, it'll be a one show on me through the W writing again...**

-LineBreak-

Equinox was confused. Well the Night half was, but her Day half was more angry and wanting to blame Nezha for this predicament. Even if they chose to look for him and Nova. But Night reasoned that it'd be best to ask help from the Locals while Day just wanted to guess on their allies locations. But imagine Day's joy that the first thing they came across was the home of detective… she hoped.

Now which one was the Detective here?

"Um… If you two are done freaking out, I'd like to ask for your assistance" The Night half asked as her side lit up. It was obvious that she was the polite one.

Both detectives turn their sight on the Frame, Phillip getting the first opportunity to speak. "If I may observe your physique first."

"Phillip!" Shotarou exclaimed. "That's rude of you to say that!"

Phillip throws a confused expression towards his partner. "It doesn't sounds rude. It's a simple -"

The Day side suddenly smack Philip over the head lightly… well as light to cause pain without killing anyone "That's personal!" the Day side shouted. The Night side just let out a quiet high pitched hum.

"How it that -" Phillip begun to counter, but a hand placed itself on the back of his head, cutting him off, and it made him bow low.

"I'm sorry about him asking that question. He doesn't know personal space when he sees it." Shotarou nervously chuckles.

"It's fine, Day just tends to get violent over certain topics" she told the Hard-Boiled detective before saying in a lower tone "She's jealous of me" the Day side seemed to glare at the Night side.

"Duly noted…" Shotarou replied with a hint of uncertainty as he lets go of.

"Fascinating…" Phillip mumbles in amusement. He then leans over to speak in a hushed tone to Shotarou. "An observation is needed…"

His partner rolled his eyes. "She does not need one. Besides, she's a Dopant."

"Not like the others we've seen, Shotarou." Phillip counters.

"She still is a Dopant as far as it looks." The Joker holder argus back.

Again, with the bickering contest…

"There's that word again" both sides muttered before asking in a Duel-Toned voice "What's a Dopant?"

Both detectives stopped their arguing at the question. They turn towards the Frame in sync, shock running over their faces.

"Eh?!" Shotarou exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Strange that you don't know what a Dopant is considering you look like one, miss." Phillip replies with confusion.

"Oh, it seems that they confused us for some sort of enemy" the Night side told her day counterpart, while holding back Day's hand.

"Yeah, these punks are lucky that they didn't attack immediately" Day told her Night side, wanting to hurt something really really bad.

"A Dopant is a type of superhuman that uses a Gaia Memory. Depending on the user's Gaia Memory, the could turn into one of various types, such as elements, metals, and the like. They also have a conductor outlet placed on anywhere on their body." Phillip explains as if he read it through a textbook.

The Night and Day side agreed, questions for later. "Oh, well anyway I came here looking for help finding someone" both sides stated at the same time.

"To what do we do for you?" Shotarou asked politely.

"I'm looking for two… friends who have gone missing in action. One looks like a small girl about yeigh high" Equinox began, describing Nezha and holding a hand to about where Nezha would stand height-wise "and the other is about a foot shorter than me" she continued be describing Nova.

"So, a little girl and a woman. What a tricky predicament for you all…" Shotarou replies while thinking and tapping his chin.

Equinox, more specifically the Day side, decided not to correct the Nezha Misgender, mostly as a small payback "Yes, I believe that you might recognize them easily. If it's not obvious, we kinda stand out" both sides told them.

"That could help us in the search then." Phillip comments with a small smile.

"Good, the faster I find them, the faster we can go home" Equinox stated, unaware of the madness that she was about to run into.

"Right." Shotarou nods his head, then turns towards Phillip. "Alright, look up time, Phillip."

"Here we go…" Phillip holds his blank paged book in his left while raising his right arm up halfway closing his eyes as he does. Once he reopens them, he's within the Gaia Library, standing behind millions upon millions of shelves full of various books.

As Philip entered the library, Night noticed a small trace of Void Energy, however it was different and more orderly than the Void they knew. They'd worry about it later.

"1st keyword: Nezha." Shotarou listed off. "2nd keyword: Nova. Final keyword: Alien."

As his partner listed off the keywords, many of the shelves flew and scattered about within the white space, sliding and crossing up and down. Within seconds, many of the shelves disappeared, books appearing and disappearing, but some remained once several shelves were still present.

"There doesn't seem to be an accurate list on the keywords. Are there anymore?" Phillip questioned.

The Night side decided to step in "Replace Alien with Warframe" she suggested.

After putting in the new keyword, many of the shelves and books scattered away, becoming fewer in seconds before only one book stood out: a white covered book with a boundary. The word Warframe appeared on the front. Philip took it, then turned the pages.

"I have confirmed their whereabouts." Philip answered as he returned to reality. He opens his blank paged book, pretending to see the words within. "They are at Yumemi Town."

"Yumemi Town… Where have I heard of that name..." Shotarou mumbles. Within a second, his eyes widen. "Yumemi Town! That's where OOO lives at!"

"OOO?" The Day side questioned imagining a triple locked circle.

"Day I don't think that it's an item" Night told her other half.

"Great! Now that we know where they're at, our search has been reduced to a minimum." Phillip comments with a smirk. "OOO is a friend of ours. His real name is Eiji Hino and he posses what he calls Core Medals."

"Oh" Both sides said eloquently. "Then shall we head there? I imagine that they may have made a mission for themselves" she suggested.

"Let's go." Shotarou mildly commands as he takes a fedora off the rack and heads towards the door, Philip and Equinox following suit.

-LineBreak-

Meanwhile with Nezha, Ankh and Eiji. Nezha had been poking Eiji's unconscious form that laid on a bed. "Do humans stay unconscious this long?" he asked Ankh.

"Most of the time. It's human nature, by the looks of it." Ankh replies. "Although, it makes them vulnerable in this state…"

"Oh… that's boring" Nezha deadpanned before grabbing Eiji's OOO Driver "I wonder if I could use this" he muttered.

"I doubt that you will. Only the first person who puts it on can wield it." Ankh counters, although skeptical on why the Frame was holding onto the Driver.

"That's dumb… wait wasn't this used by someone else to seal you guys?" Nezha questioned the logic, quite thoroughly.

"Yes. He was a king long ago, but I believe he has been long dead since that happened."

"But even so, I don't think DNA would determine anything. Has anyone tried to use it after someone else? And if it only bonds to one person, why didn't you just possess someone and use it yourself" Nezha bombarded his Bird Friend with questions.

"None that I have known. Only I know Eiji can use it…" Ankh makes a surprised look. "... I haven't thought about that. However, I never tried possessing someone while they use the Driver."

"Well if he doesn't wake up by the next Yummy, I call dibs" Nezha joked lightly as he pretended to place it on his waist, the belt forming before he pulled it back off. He proceeded to play with that for a moment.

Sighing quietly, Ankh takes the Driver out of Nezha's possession swiftly. "Don't play with it, idiot..." He mildly says in an annoyed tone.

"Aw, but it was fun" Nezha whined before a light knock was heard.

Behind the door was Chiyoko, a smile present on her face as she spoke. "Ankh, Nezha, you two have a visitor downstairs. More specifically for Nezha."

Nezha was already out of the room, for some reason a Cell Medal spinning where he was. Downstairs there was a sudden yelp as a loud "Nova you're here!" was heard.

Before Nezha was out of the door, Ankh spotted the Cell Medal laying the floor, giving it a skeptical look. Since when does Nezha keep Cell Medals? He then takes a glance at the unconscious Eiji and makes his way downstairs, spotting Nezha hugging tightly onto Nova.

"Long time, no see, Nova." Ankh greets the Antimatter Frame as he leans against the door frame.

"Greeting, you two." Nova replies as she was being crushed by Nezha's hug. She hugs back, although not with the same strength as her partner's.

"You missed so much! We fought two more Yummies and took away a Core Medal from Mister Kitty!" Nezha informed her in his ever present cheerful tone.

"I missed you, too, Nezha." Nova smiled behind her helmet. "Did you now? That's excellent news.~ I wished that I was there with you two, but Dr. Maki had kept experimenting on me during the time..."

-Flashback-

Said experiments involved crashing into multiple walls, accidentally knocking out someone with a water bomb and X-Rays.

-Present-

Nova lightly blanched at the memories taking place in the lab. "It wasn't a fun experience… Also, Mr. Kitty? Who could that be?"

"He means Kazari, one of the Greeed that we've came across while fighting his Yummy." Ankh stepped in the conversation.

"I see. You both are lucky then to escape unscathed." She spoke in relief. "Speaking of which, is Eiji around? I would like to greet him."

"Mr. Underwear is unconscious in our room" Nezha chirped.

Nova became worried. "Oh, dear… How did he become that way?"

"Apparently humans have so much energy before they fall asleep" Nezha stated before finally letting go of Nova.

"I see… Hopefully, he will be well rested by then."

"We have been lucky to capture the last Core Medal from Kazari in order to do a combo." Ankh commented. "Although, because it was Eiji's first time doing one, it's the reason why he's unconscious right now."

"Poor human…" Nova replies, concern etched in her voice. "If it would be too much to ask, could I see him for myself?"

"Sure! Let's go" Nezha cheered before he grabbed Nova's hand and drags her see Eiji.

Upon arriving to Ankh and Eiji's shared room, Nova immediately sees Eiji lying in his bed. She comes over towards the bedside and sits on the floor, worry radiating off of her being. "How long was he like this?" Nova asks.

"About an hour now" Nezha told her as he was holding a Cell Medal he found on the floor.

"I do not know how long a human can be unconscious, but I possibly do know that the longer they are like this, it could mean something's wrong..." She looks towards Nezha. "I thought that you three were unscathed, but it looks like I am wrong."

"Nova, he's only sleeping. I mean a Combo does take tons of energy. Plus it was a Fat Cat that we were fighting so it was easy" Nezha stated as he poked Eiji in the cheek with the Medal.

"I'll take your word then." She replies with a soft voice, but the mentioning of them fighting a fat cat got her a bit surprised. "Wait… a fat cat, you say?" If it was possible, she was beginning to dreamily imagine herself petting the fat cat Yummy.

"Yeah, but it was really ugly and had a human face and at everything. Almost made a fat guy explode" Nezha deadpanned, bursting Nova's bubble.

"An ugly fat cat can just be cute." Nova counters, but then murmurs to herself. "Although, with a human face, that isn't that cute…" She then quickly glances at Nezha with a surprised face. "Wait, a fat guy almost exploded?!"

"Yeah, apparently Mister Kitty makes Yummies who enhance a specific Desire. Like a Parasite" Nezha stated as he flipped the Medal and it landed on his head, before sinking in unknown to him.

"A parasitic Yummy… What an interest.~" Nova replies with a hint of amusement. She then sees her partner flipping the coin and it lands on his head, disappearing into him. She decides not to comment on how he could do that.

"Yeah, but I wanna see what the other Greed could spawn" Nezha stated before a pillow hits both of them in the face. Eiji was barely awake, obviously wanting to go back to sleep.

Ankh chuckles at the reaction. "Maybe we could take this discussion downstairs then since obviously Mr. Cranky doesn't want us in here."

"You all are too loud…" Eiji's muffled reply could be heard through his second pillow.

"Oh… that's probably not a bad idea" Nezha deadpanned as he walked out of the room.

-LineBreak-

 **F2G: This feels like a good place to leave it till next chapter.**

 **UK: Looks like it. *Gets a cat and pets it***

 **F2G: Plus, next chapter Equinox and W will join the group.**

 **UK: And more madness shall rain upon the group!~ *Lightening erupts and the cat scurries away* XD**

 **F2G: Plus, I left plenty of hints for later events.**

 **UK: Sweet.~ Let's see how many the readers can find. :3**

 **F2G: Yup! Also, feel free to Follow the story and leave a review.**

 **UK: Along with a Favorite, if you like to.~**


	6. Nezha and the Fish Lady

**F2G: Another day, another chapt- *Pie to the face* oh I used that already.**

 **UK: *Takes a finger swipe and licks it* Cool! It's chocolate!~ X3**

 **F2G: Huh, I thought it was cream.**

 **UK: *Shrugs* My pie knowledge is low on mind. XD**

 **F2G: Fair enough. But anyway, let's see how this chapter goes!**

 **UK: Mad-house time!~ *Swings chair through window* Yeah!~ XD**

 **F2G: Let's start with the Greeed and see how Kazari is!**

 **UK: Whoo! Back with the kitty-cat!~ X3**

-LineBreak-

"Damn that brat!" shouted the Yellow Greeed as he arrived at the Greeed's hideaway. He was down a Core Medal and rightfully nettled at the pain and humiliation that the sneak attack caused. He was the sneaky one!

A chuckle could be heard nearby. "Never thought that you'd be this frustrated, Kazari." Uva came out around the broken stools of their hideout, wearing a smirk on his face that could make the feline Greeed want to punch him.

"Of course I am. I got blindsided by some lucky brat and lost a Medal" Kazari growled as he glared at his rival. Before a sudden pain caused him to fall to his knee "Gah! Why am I not healed!? I already absorbed some Cell Medals" he growled in pain.

"Perhaps you haven't had enough?" Another voice ranged, this one being female. Mezool steps out as well. "For you, you are in luck.~"

"Oh? Did you already spawn a Yummy, Mezool?" Kazari questioned with a small chuckle as he took a seat on his yellow curtain. "Let's hope it's a strong Greeed, don't want that brat to kill it before we can get some Cell Medals" he joked, growling out the word brat.

"Indeed." Her response is followed by a giggle. "Let's just say it will overwhelm them plentifully…~"

Kazari let out a chuckle "Yeah, let's just hope that he doesn't get any of Uva's Medals, remember when the King got that?"

"That was one time, furball!" Uva counters with a bark of anger and a pointed finger.

"No nicknames, Bug!" Kazari countered, annoyed with the one that the brat gave him. It does NOT need to get worse.

"Oh? How about Fluffy-kins? Muffin Top?" Uva named off with a devilish grin. "Or how about Mister Kitty?"

The Cat Greeed twitched before inhaling "Yep" he muttered before suddenly pouncing on Uva ready to claw his face off.

Before it got too brutal, Mezool called out to the last Greeed of their quartet. "Gameal! Please pull away these two for me?"

The Gray Greeed lumbered out and grabbed Kazari from the back "Kazari stop" he whined as Kazari just made feral cat noises as he tried to get out of the Bigger Greeeds grip "You're upsetting Mezool"

"Good luck getting out of that trap for a bit, Mister Kitty.~" Uva teased as he got up.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you Uva!" Kazari cursed before he was choked out by Gameal.

"Go to sleep Kazari" Gameal said as he started shushing the cat Greeed.

Mezool started to rub the top of his head, minding how fiesty he was and the claws. "Sleep is the best medicine for such tantrums.~"

Kazari tried to say something about Childish traps before he fell unconscious. Then he was dropped by Gameal.

-LineBreak-

"Is this the place?" asked Equinox as she stood beside Shotarou. Her head tilted at the strange design of the exterior alone.

"From what I remember, this should be it." The detective answered back, placing his hands on his hips as he scans the building. It looks to be the place that he remembered.

"Well let's go inside already!" shouted the Day side before it took the first step forward, causing Equinox the open a door to, why was Nezha in a dress?

"Welcome to Cous Coussier!" he shouted in glee before registering who was in front of him. "Equinox, you're here!" he shouted louder before glomping the double-sided frame. Subsequently knocking them over.

"I missed you too Nezha" Equinox responded as she patted Nezha's head.

"Equinox! U-Uh, greets!" Nova greeted as well while she looked over her shoulder. Although, aside from the surprise in her voice, she was also embarrassed to be seen in a dress. All thanks to Nezha, of course. She puts another glass on the table where a few customers were sitting at, then comes over to the two Frames and newcomers, holding the tray to her chest. "This a surprise welcoming..."

"Well the Lotus noticed you were missing so a few of us decided to come. Obviously not all at once since we wouldn't know if we could come back" Equinox explained as she picked up Nezha and stood both of them up. "If it wasn't for the kind detective I wouldn't of-"

"Detective? Who? Is it that weird guy trying to act cool in the doorframe?" Nezha questioned bluntly as he looked directly at the Joker himself.

Nova chuckles, having her hand up to where her mouth was. "It appears so.~ Although, he wouldn't be cool in my book."

"Yeah, Limbo has him beat" Nezha deadpanned remembering the suave Frame of Time.

"Indeed…" The Antimatter agreed, then turns to towards the detective that's trying to act cool, bowing her head a bit. "Thank you very much for keeping Equinox safe on your journey here, Detective."

Equinox's day side seemed to roll her eyes "Please, he tried jumping to conclusions on what we were until his smart friend told him otherwise" she insulted lightly, just loud enough for Shotarou to hear.

"Sounds like it." Philip enters beside them, earning a surprise jump from the both of them.

Nezha just looked at Philip for a moment "You're almost as sneaky as Loki… how many times have you tricked the detective" Nezha staged whispered to the Cyclone.

"I may have to hold on to that question about Loki later, but it's more times than you could think on tricking Shotarou." Philip replies with a light smirk.

Nezha looked at Philip stary eyed. "Anyway, just wanted to see this reaction, Nezha say hi to the idiot-detective" the Day side of Equinox told Nezha who nodded.

"Hello Detective!" he greeted with cheer, still in the dress. "Nice to meetcha!"

Shotarou tips his fedora towards the fire wielding Frame. "Hello to you, too, miss."

"Did Equinox describe me as a girl again? She knows I'm a boy" Nezha pouted lightly

All but a few seconds was needed for Shotarou to realize how he fucked up his assumption on Nezha's gender. "W-Wai-, what?! You're a boy?! I thought you were a girl because of the dress!" He exclaimed in surprise, getting a few looks thrown at him from the customers.

"Half-boiled as always…" Philip sighed as he shook his head lightly in disappointment, his arms crossed. He had gotten a "Hey!" as a counter comment.

Nova intervenes. "Indeed, Detective, Nezha is in fact a male. His appearance can deceive anyone most of the time sadly…" She spoke in an apologetic voice. "Even with clothing made for a female…"

"It seems to me he is a bi-gendered entity…" Philip commented with an observing expression. "However, I will agree with you, miss. Nezha acts and speaks more like a male than a female."

"You're on point with the observation, sir." Nova agrees, but then remembers. "Oh! How could I forget?! I haven't introduced myself to you two. My name is Nova and it's nice to meet you both."

"The pleasure is ours. Mine is Shotarou and this is Phillip." He introduced themselves, gesturing his hand to his partner when he introducing.

It took Nezha a second to come up with nicknames for both of them "Nice to meetcha Detective-Baka, Mister Librarian!" he exclaimed.

"Eh?! Detective-Baka?!" Shotarou exclaimed once more.

Equinox's Day side almost caused her to fall, but the Night side managed to grab something as both sides laughed. Well day laughted, Night giggled politely.

Phillip just raises an eyebrow. "Mister Librarian?"

Nova giggles at Nezha's random nickname picks.

"Yeah, I mean you look like someone who likes books and you're carrying one. Oh, you guys should meet Mr. Hand! You'll love him" Nezha stated as a indignant squawk was heard from upstairs. Followed by two thumps hitting the floor above.

Everyone looked up to the ceiling in question, except for Nezha. Nova catches everyone's attention from the noises upstairs, sweat-dropping as she does. "That doesn't normally happen… Why don't we head up stairs to greet you three to them?"

"Aw, but the shift doesn't end for an hour, and I expect Mr. Underpants to drag Mr. Hand down any moment" Nezha stated as he looked at a clock and footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"Alright, who called me Mr. Hand again?!" Ankh yelled out while sticking his head out of the doorway, glaring to whoever was in his sight. Groaning could be heard behind him.

"You didn't have to do that, Ankh..." Eiji replies while laying on the steps, his leg being held in a death grip.

"Be quiet, you…" Ankh interjects, directing his glare to his partner.

"Well, then…" Nova deadpanned as she spoke. "It's looks to me that your prediction has become true, Nezha."

"Yup! Oh, Night you'll love Mr. Hand, he's as cynical as you" Nezha told Equinox's Night side while waving wildly at Ankh.

"I'm not cynical, I'm a realists" Equinox's Night side corrected Nezha kindly. "That reminds me, did you remember to grab that Mod I asked you to last mission" Equinox asked.

Nezha nodded quickly and handed Equinox a Golden Yellow Card. Equinox nodded in thanks before noticing Ankh's starring.

'Oh, no, they're adding!' Ankh thought in bewilderment. "What is that?" He bluntly asks, to which he gets a light smack on his leg in return from Eiji.

Equinox held up the Mod "This is a mod, basically it's a modification that can make us more effective, normally each of us has several in us and our weapons" Equinox explained before holding out her arm and placed it on top of it before it sank in. Then Equinox was obscured be a soft glow before suddenly two Frames were standing there. One was black, obviously feminine with a dress and most of Equinox's helmet. The other was white and fairly masculine, an almost reverse trap with a more armoured appearance. "Thank you Nezha" the Night aspect said to the younger frame as the Day aspect seemed to sigh in relief.

"Oh thank God, I don't have to hide my thoughts again" she said in relief as she high fived Nezha.

"I'm glad to see that you two are separate again." Nova compliments, a smile hidden behind her helmet.

With his head peaking as far as he could out of the doorframe and Ankh, Eiji comments with an awestruck expression. "So cool…"

"Pretty as ever Night!" Nezha complimented with his usual cheer.

The two detectives were speechless upon seeing Equinox separating into two. "They're like W…" Shotarou spoke quietly.

"But, they morph into two instead of one." Phillip continued in the same tone.

"Who's W?" Nezha questioned with a tilt of his head as the Day form looked at them.

"I feel as though I'm missing some context" she stated simply.

"You usually are" Night taunted lightly with a small giggle.

"W is us, but we become one body with two souls inside." Phillip explained in the simplest way he could manage.

"So a reverse Equinox?" Nezha questioned looking back and forth from the Equinox duo and W duo. "Can I see!?" he asked loudly as he remembered what OOO was like.

"Correct, Nezha." Philip replied.

"It would be best to see W in action instead." Shotarou intervene.

"I guess" Nezha stated a little downtrodden before perking up and checked the time "Hey Mister Underpants, when does Miss Strong Lady get here?" he questioned Eiji.

A few snickers were heard from the nickname, to which made Eiji sigh. "Hina should be here soon. Just wait."

"Hello Eiji, Nezha, Ankh, I'm here!" Hina ran in, out of breath after running to get to the restaurant on time. "Sorry I'm late. But one of my friends was having problems." she paused then corrected herself "Is having problems. She's been spending money so much lately" she explained.

"It's fine, Hina. I understand and I'm sure Ms. Chiyoko will also understand." Eiji replied with a smile of reassurance.

"I know, but I'm worried about my friend." Hina stated before looking at the newcomers "Oh, hello! Who are you people?" she questioned.

Day and Night waved "We're Equinox, I'm Day, she's Night" Day introduced them as Night looked at a magazine.

"I'm Shotarou and this is Philip." Shotarou greets themselves.

"My name is Nova, miss. It's a pleasure to meet you." Nova greeted lastly with a bow.

"Nice to meet all of you." Hina said politely with a bow before turning to Nezha "Nezha, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure Miss Strong Lady." Nezha nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you" The strong lady stated before asking "Can you watch my friend, make sure she's not in trouble?"

Nezha nodded before suddenly he was gone and the dress was on the floor. After a second he came back "Um, where does she live?"

-LineBreak-

Nezha was spying on the hotel room of Hina's friend, who subsequently had a Yummy. At least he thought it was a Yummy, it was more of a group of eggs. He resolved himself to break in to see what those eggs were the next time she left, which with her current rate would be about, now.

"There she goes" Nezha murmured to himself before grabbing a Paris from his back and tied a rope to this and fired it just above the window "Thank you Ivara" he murmured before tying another end to an pipe on the roof he was on, before running along it and stopping right above the window. He pulled out a Kunai from his side and used it to cut a hole in before entering.

"What are those things?" he questioned as he drew close to the glowing blue eggs.

"My children.~" A feminine voice replied and a figure steps out, having an attire of a school girl. "Are they not lovely to see?~"

"I'll admit, the glow they make is soothing" Nezha admitted before turning around and seeing a "Human? I was expecting someone else" he stated genuinely surprised.

"Oh?" She made a confused face for a second, then it was replaced with a smile. "You mean with this look?" The girl transforms while a blue curtain falls in front of her. After it fell, it revealed an aquatic looking figure.

"Oh, you're a Greeed." Nezha stated in realization "Oh do you know Mister Kitty? He seemed pretty upset when I took his coin" Nezha questioned with a tilt of his head.

She nods her head. "He was greatly frustrated that you took his Core Medal from him. Even attacking Uva in the process…~" The aquatic female giggles softly. "Although, it was quite funny to see him react to what you have nicknamed him."

"I guess that makes sense, he seemed more angry then Mr. Hand when I called him Mister Kitty" Nezha stated with his usual tone.

"Believe me. He has a more anger aspect to himself than Ankh does." She replies back with agreement.

"Makes sense, he is a cat" he agreed before asking "By the way, I wanted to ask, can Core Medals affect senses, because mine have been dull since I got the Lion Medal" Nezha stated with some worry, "It's kinda worrying" he explained.

This explanation had Mezool look both confused and surprised. "How strange… Only us Greeed have that effect."

"Really? Because it had a similar energy to a place from my home." Nezha stated before patting himself where he thought he put the Core Medal "Plus I can't find the Lion Medal anymore. That never happens" he pouted.

"I do not know of what place you speak of, but hearing about a similar energy within it is mind-boggling. Truly unique and uncharacteristic…" She then walks up to Nezha, her gaze fixated onto his. "However, I do know how to retrieve the Lion Medal from within you."

Nezha suddenly threw a kunai in front of Mezool "I could probably guess. I mean, I'm not dumb, that's Mister Hands job, so obviously you're going to try and attack" Nezha stated, his tone shifting to seem more deadly. More terrifying.

She chuckles ruthlessly as she dodges. "You catch on quicker than I expected. Perhaps you're not that dumb than I thought you were when we last met.~"

Nezha shrugged lightly "It's mostly an act." Nezha stated "Besides, it's basic psychological warfare. Make the enemy think you're weaker than what you are and they tend to use less security and less dangerous weapons" Nezha explained as he twirled a Kunai into the air and caught it.

"And I guess your partner knows about your act? She doesn't seem to see it as far as I could tell." She took a step forward, but not much to set off his attack. "And what a pretty set of throwing knives you have got there.~ They're so shiny, I hate to have blood spilt onto them to ruin their look."

"You're sort of correct. My act is best when everyone believes it, but it is a part of me, I just act more childish in combat against my enemies." Nezha explained before giggling a little "Besides these Kunai are far from pretty. They aren't even Prime" Nezha stated before throwing one a Centimeter from an egg. The threat was clear.

She looks over for a quick second, then back to Nezha. She hid her anger behind a calm demeanor. "So, you manipulate those that are close to you then? No trust worthy enough from them to -"

"Now that's where you're wrong" Nezha interrupted "I do trust them, I do care for them. I just act like a child around them because it just feels natural. Now if you want someone who is playing everyone, I'd have to point you to Mister Kitty" Nezha stated, his voice for a moment sounding like Kazari before he tilted his head "Oh, so I can mimic his voice now" he muttered in his normal voice.

This perked Mezool's interest upon hearing Nezha speaking like her comrade. "Voice mimicry? How did I not know this would happen?" She tilted her head a little to the side.

Nezha shrugged "Well to be fair, I'm not human and my powers are similar to yours. All it took was some prodding, so I wonder what would happen if I did this" he stated before Yellow Energy shrouded him.

 ** _Void Lion_**

And the room was plunged into a strobe of blinding light and darkness. When it cleared, Nezha and any evidence of his existence was gone from the room, aside from a small closed note with a Kunai tied to it on the ground in front of Mezool.

As Mezool got up, she became confused, yet a bit frustrated, to where in the Hell Nezha disappeared to. All she could've seen was blinding light. She then notices the note beside her and picks up, opening the flaps.

"Thanks for the info Nice Fish Lady!" it read in a very eccentric writing with a small Nezha drawing on the bottom "Keep the Kunai" it finished.

Slowly, Mezool lets out a frustrated sigh, crumpling the note into a ball before soaking it in water. She then picks herself up with the Kunai in her hand, transforming back into her human girl form. One look at the Kunai and a small smirk was on her lips. "Keeping it, indeed.~"

Meanwhile literally right outside the window right out of few, Nezha clung to the wall. "I should've made sure the arrow would stay…" he muttered before looking towards Kougami's Tower "I wonder if Mister Cake Greed could answer some more questions" he asked himself before throwing his Chakram towards the tower.

-LineBreak-

Kougami had been making a cake when he felt the sudden urge to open a window. The moment he did a Chakram flew in and barely missed him before Nezha landed on the couch. "Hello Mister Cake!" he greeted in his childish tone, omitting the Greed part.

"Ah, Nezha. Welcome back!" greeted the human as he closed the window and went back to making cake "I assume you managed to befriend OOO?" he questioned.

"Yup! Mr. Hand and Mr. Underwear are fun! They even let me stay with them for a few days and I got to fight a Yummy and a Greeed" he cheered as he pumped his fist in the air.

"So I've heard. But I didn't expect you to come back without me calling for you" The Baker Greed stated as he put the cake in the oven under his desk. "So what brought you back?" he questioned.

"Oh nothing much, I just wanted to ask if it'd be possible for you to make a new set of Core Medals. I recently found out that we can use them" Nezha stated somewhat surprising Kougami.

"How so?" he questioned only to see Nezha produce a Core Medal that was once yellow, but now darker, almost black.

"Turns out they're similar to Void Energy, just needed a push for me to use" Nezha stated before he put the Medal on Kougami's desk. "So I wanna see what you and your friends can come up with. After all, it'd be the birth of a new thing" Nezha stated before Kougami smiled.

"SPLENDID!" he shouted with his arms spread before picking up the Medal "I'll have Dr. Maki analyze this immediately, then when we finish the set for OOO, we'll make a second set for you" he stated before shouting "Happy Birthday, Nezha! Once your Cores are done you will become whatever it is you desire"

Nezha cheered before getting up "Thank you Mr. Cake! Tell Mr. Not Possessed Doll I said hello!" he shouted before opening a window and jumping out as Kougami pulled out the cake from his oven.

-LineBreak-

 **F2G: And Nezha's plans are somewhat revealed and a more serious side of him! I won't lie, kinda had this planned for awhile.**

 **UK: Nezha Medal Cores… Awesome!~ X3**

 **F2G: Well I'm actually working on them somewhat. I already have one of 3 in mind for the first core. Similar to Void Lion, but not.**

 **UK: I was gonna say, Void Lion down, but too late. XD**

 **F2G: Yup! Plus just going to explain this now, the only major difference between Medals and Void Energy is how Volatile they are and because of this any Abilities given by a Medal is slightly altered and empowered beyond their normal power level.**

 **UK: So, basically, Void Energy is a power booster to Core Medals with little alterations. :3**

 **F2G: An unstable Power Booster, but yeah.**

 **UK: This'll be fun then.~ I love going mahem of shiz.~ *Chuckles evilly***

 **F2G: Anyway, for the viewers who will leave reviews, tell us what you think and feel free to give suggestions. If we like them, we'll use them.**

 **UK: *Shrugs* Or do a question instead. :3**

 **F2G: Anyway, we hope you like this particular Madness.**

 **UK: And the further madness we tunnel through, the more the plot thickens...~**


End file.
